Coming Down Again
by Luriiid
Summary: All's fair in love and war. So they say... Flashbacks occur in Seasons 3-7, non-flashbacks scenes after "Don't Lie To Me" JackieFez events leading up to Season 8.
1. Part l

**Author's Note:** Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing my story "Baby, We Made It". Just wanna let you guys know that chapter 3's almost here! And for those who haven't read it, go and check it out! Eric and Donna would sure be happy that you stopped by. Stay tuned for my other stories coming soon. All listed on my bio do-hickey! (:

And sorry.. no sex here.. It's only chapter one, whad'ya expect baby?

**Disclaimer:**_"THAT 70'S SHOW" and or related entities are owned by (TM) and (c) by Carsey-Werner-Mandabach LLC Production in association with 20th Century FOX and part of 21st Television, All Rights Reserved. _

* * *

><p><strong>"Coming Down Again"<strong>

_Part l_

* * *

><p><em>Jackie's POV<em>

That's it! That had done it for me. It was only moments ago I stormed out of there, masking the tears that were about to spill from the corner of my eyes. I could feel my ears get hot and my face burn from under the cold night's air that brushed against my face. I cried mentally to myself that I'm wearing waterproof mascara so no one would see me this way.

I have just got done arguing with Steven about our future plans or marriage together. Hoping, that maybe he would dodge around what I had asked him the right way, seeing that he would take that plunge with me to be be fully committed. His response was slow and languid. Baron like the cheap liquid molasses melting inside my throat whenever I chose to have pancakes at Donna's in the morning.

I gave him a question and all he said was "I don't know." What did he mean? He didn't know that he wanted a commitment with me? Are we even going to be together forever like we're supposed to be?

And no - no, he didn't know. He didn't know at all how hard I tried to make this relationship work. He didn't know how hurt I felt during each day I give to him. Even though, it was always me who was giving. Sometimes I wish for once; just for once, that he'd listen to me. That he'd actually really listen to me instead of just running off like some scared stray animal and avoiding me like this. Life has been rough to me lately, it was as if somebody had ran up punched me straight in the face with one of those gross cold iron fists, leaving me there lying in the snow bleeding my brains out with no one to help me. No one to save me..

Hell, if anything right now, if I were to describe how I felt at this very moment.. I would say cold.

_Cold_.

Cold like that god awful feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when there's no one there to hold you in need. Like feeling empty. _Empty_.. like those hollow wine bottles that my mother would leave at her mini-bar back in my more simple days.

Not because my heart has turned into stone or anything, but because there isn't anyone there to comfort me.

I mean, it was bad enough that Donna had rat me out at that dinner party and that foreign asshole Fez had left me to hang dry in my moment of need and awkwardness; but knowing that the one person, the only person who I could really depend on leave me just - just out like that alone didn't make me feel any better for the utter public humiliation that had been inflicted on me in front of a large crowd, stupid Forman and his sasquatch girlfriend.

I pressed my lips together tight, tasting the vanilla flavored _Lip Smackers_ I had just smooth over my lips before I went to go meet Hyde in Eric's basement with the tip of my tongue. I folded my arms across my chest in the empty driveway. Defeated. In all my causes.

Ugh, I just wanted to get out of here. Just go somewhere. Do anything. I dunno, some place distant. As long as I don't see anyone. God, _especially_ Donna.

Minutes would press on when I studied the shape of my feet and the blue and grays of pavement under a blur of warm tears. I wonder if it was completely normal to feel this crappy in any situation like this. I sniffled lightly, taking into the crisp autumn air into my nostrils. If there were anything I would undo during this moment, it would be the whole day. Just, start all over and have Donna take in her own stupid wedding stuff without ever meeting that Wannemacher bitch. She was so tacky, anyway. Where did she go off thinking that her life was so freaking successful?

God, I am such a mess and all of these negative thoughts weren't working. They could all just screw themselves for all I cared.

I sniffled once more.

And Fez.. _God_, Fez. Just thinking about him and his stupid revenge didn't take a good toll on me either. Knowing earlier today that he had his hungry perverted eyes set on that slutball bride that he kept screwing around with in my face didn't leave me a much of a good image either. Those eyes.. Those eyes, he said once were only meant for me!

_"Jackie, you are the reason I am amazing.."_

Liar!

You lying bastard, there wasn't any ounce of truth when you told me that in Forman's car; or those damn days you were trying to pursue me when things were bad with Michael! My mouth quivered when I wiped my nose with the soft, white handkerchief I pulled previously from my purse. What really fascinates me is how he gave up on me so easily.. Here I thought even after we messed around behind the world's backs he would still be truly devoted to me.

I guess it didn't come off as too much of a surprise anymore when he chose to be such a jerk. I mean, it was me who totally lead him on and left him for Steven; but he could at least have more sympathy than that for me rather than just throwing his manwhore antics in my face. Even when I smothered him in his face, he kept smiling. He kept smiling when I kissed Steven and had my arms all over him. Why was he like that? I didn't understand it at all.

_Argh_!

I hate my life.

...

I hate everyone..

...

..I hate me...

...

I dug my fingers into my trembling palms under my yellow sleeves and moped about with my head hung low. Grab a hold of yourself, Jackie.. This feeling's only temporary. A giant sigh winded through my throat. Just suddenly, breathing has gotten air intake built in my lungs became more shallow. My breath became more humid. I swallowed in a huge lump of air. I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest from after I confronted Steven.

Truth be told, I'm really hurting right now. Not only hurting, though; but _really_ hurting. I wonder if Michael heard about my 'Wedding Party Burn' yet at _Grooves_ or has told anyone for that matter. I paused for a short moment, digging my teeth into my bottom lip and then focused back at the gravel under my expensive boots. A few trinkets of tears spilled from my eyes. I grasped my shoulders, hearing the harsh winds brush against the trees and bushes of my surroundings and furrowed my thin plucked eyebrows. The daily burns and wedding party humiliation. All of that didn't matter to me right now. I thought solidly again. I just need to get out of there.

Slowly, my legs began to move, as if they did on their very own. With my arms still crossed and my thumbs inside my sleeves, I carelessly ambled away from the Vista Cruiser's parking space with my head still facing the cement.

I was already heading out at the corner of the townhouse. That empty, sick, feeling still crawling around my gut. Another sigh escaped my lips as I continued walking. I hear some type of growling of from an engine, roaring abate near the Forman's front fence. At the sound of the motor going off, my eyes immediately lifted to the familiar small vehicle that parked in the driveway.

I turned around completely, noticing it was Fez; then continued walking.

I have nothing to say to him.

He already ruined my day by abandoning me at that bitch's party. Bastard probably has slept with her already. Ironic, right? I still care about who he sleeps with even though I've been on and off with Steven for what feels like forever! Mmn.. It wasn't worth it. I just wanted to brush everything aside and ignore it.

"Jackie, that you?" The foreigner called, heaving upwards from his seat. He rested one arm on his open car door, slouched, wearing that same damn tuxedo from that recitals.

I turned around stiffly with my fingers arched and palms facing the ground. "Yes, Fez. It's _me_."

"_Ahh_, thought so." He grinned.

Why is he still smiling? I still never got that. Whenever he does that, it would irritate me to no end. Somehow, I felt cornered. I had to counter him with snappy comment.

"Oh!" A false act of surprise followed by pedicured fingers covering my mouth. "No skank under your arm today? I could of sworn you scored with that airhead bride by now."

"Well, _well_.. somebody has had a bowl of _Bitchflakes_ this morning." His reply was harsh.

I chose to ignore it.

"No." He corrected. "I did not make love to that woman."

I placed a hand on a hip.

"So close." He hurtfully whispered.

"Yeah, yeah.." My eyes fixed on my fingernails, avoiding his rueful gaze. "So, what happened?"

"They kicked me out and the groom threatened to _kick my ass_." His tone was somewhat distorted at the end of the sentence.

Right on the spot, I laughed. "Ha! Well that's what you get for being such a creep!"

Another grin crept on his face. "Oh Jackie, hush. You don't have to be such a mean girl, we both know you liked it."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I'm saying.. You won't be able to hide from me anymore, Jacqueline."

"_Unhh_! Fez, harder - harder! Oh god, oh god! Fez, yes!" He tried his hardest to imitate my moans from a past encounter. My face flushed and my heart began to beat very fast. I quickly marched over there, depending on my life that no one heard him, and smacked his arm with the backside of my coiled fist. "And I told you, don't call me by that name again. Only my mother can call me that. And I don't sound like that!" I spat.

"_Oh_.. I am sorry, _Jacqueline_.." He snickered. I could feel my face burn up again. Glaring daggers, I turned sharply away from him and crossed my arms across my chest once more. "I forgot it would ruin your relationship with Hyde if I open my big mouth."

His voice was sour. A hint of jealousy leaked through that small sentence, sprinkled with a dash of hurt and disgust.

"Get. Over. It." A hoarse voice rumbled through my throat.

In return, he knitted his eyebrows in confusion and acted as if he didn't hear me correctly. "W- what? That's it?"

"Yes." I tried my best not to show any emotion.

His fingers reached out and hooked under my chin. "Jackie.." He called out my name. His voice is now softer for some reason. I peeled my lips open under his thumb. "Have you been _crying_?"

On the defensive, I slapped his wrist away. "Just leave me alone, you foreign bastard!"

For a moment, he took my anger as a hint and backed down.

"So what are you doing here?" My voice cracked a bit.

"Like I said.. I got kicked out of the party.." Fez muttered. "_And_.." He continued. "I came here to see how you are doing, since you left so quickly."

What a bunch of bull.

"Well, I sort of had to since bigfoot Donna exposed me like that."

"Jackie, I am sorry." He apologized once more under my pouring anger. "I'm sorry that I left you there and went off with that whore."

My eyes widened and I lifted my head.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were in all my wet dreams."

"Ugh.. Just drop it, okay Fez? I don't want to talk about that stupid party anymore."

Still hurt, I slid my eyes closed and rested my back beside him against one of his car doors.

"So, _anywho_..."

I turned my head, facing him with my arms crossed yet again.

"How are things doing with you and Hyde?"

Knowing that he didn't really want to talk about him, I shrugged indifferently and answered him. "Oh.. Me and Steven are over. You know that thing we were talking about earlier today? He completely blew me off about it. I'm _SO_ over him. _For_ good."

Not sure if he believed the last two sentences, he nodded and stared into the sky.

"So.. what does that mean?" Fez asked.

"We broke up, _harebrain_! The two of us are no more. He just kissed everything goodbye in less than 30 seconds."

"Oh.. That's.. that's - awful."

Duck like, I pouted my lips and arched a brow at him. Yet again, an awkward silence flourished the scene. With both hands I lifted them and smoothed over the tresses of hair that fell on his forehead. The hair that that slutty bride probably pushed her dirty fingers through. I stopped when what I was doing became apparent and returned back to my standing spot with my hands behind my back.

Tiredly, I breathed out again. "I'm gonna go." There was nothing more I can do at this very moment and I knew if I stayed any longer, I'd end up making out with him or getting filled up. At the most, at Forman's driveway where anyone could walk in on us and I didn't want _that_.

In my knee-high boots I began moving away from him. I really wasn't in any mood to double-dip, so inwardly I concurred.

"Oh wait, where are you going?"

"Out of here. That's for sure." Sarcasm brewed from the depths of my vocals, but he knew what I meant.

"Well, Jackie..." He rested his elbows against the door of his car. "If there's anyone you need to call, you know I'll always be here. Eric and Donna say they are going to be home in 30 by the way so.."

I've already climbed into the passenger's seat. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. Part ll's gonna be hot. 8D _


	2. Part ll

**Author's Note:** Ahh. I was supposed to make this a two-chapter fic but my _sick-minded_ brain has convinced me to prolong it. Anyways. Here's more Jackie/Fez for ya. I never get tired of this pairing! These two are _smokin' hot_!

* * *

><p><strong>"Coming Down Again"<strong>

_Part ll_

* * *

><p><em>Regular POV<br>_

At the sound of the car door being slammed shut the opposite direction of him, Fez had turned and joined the young woman by the front window, clenching car keys that rested on the wheel for support and gaping at her. "You sure you want to do that, Jackie?"

"Ugh. Yes! Just start the car already before Bob decides to comes out. I don't have all night." She rasped on in a bossy tone, yanking the gray seat-belt over her lemon colored turtle-neck.

Lazily, the foreigner tucked his legs inside the vehicle and closes the door beside him. With his back rested against the car seat, he side-glanced at the girl fumbling her thumb_s_ with closed hands on top of her lap.

It was strange. Jackie coming out in the middle of the night, actually _wanting_ to vent her feelings at him. They barely talk unless it's in Eric's basement or the Hub surrounded by friends. Or at the tower - ..._surrounded by friends_. And even so, all of those things one-on-one conversations would be a blur. If the pair were even far enough from the group... Like. _Really_ far. From time on, it would be either the one or the other who has their hand occasionally down each other's pants. Which seemed pretty damn enjoyable at times, but didn't take too much long to fizzle when Jackie spotted Fez's emotional neediness. That minor setback.. That sort of flaw.. - it would always strike some sort of fear inside her. Especially during those times he would joke about wanting to make love to her in front of Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Hyde.

A mental snort from Jackie.

Who was he kidding? God knows, none of those were jokes. For a person who admitted that he didn't like being watched; from the looks of it, he's just a guy who'd have no problem whipping it out in it's prime.

He even openly admitted out loud himself, that he had no self control. She would have to thank him later for not going into excruciating details when he made drive-by comments like that.

Fez wrinkled his eyebrows in frustration and licked his lips. Starting conversation. That wasn't going to be something very easy. Well.. For him, at least. For Jackie, it was a different story. She was always running her mouth. He bet she had _millions_ to say during awkward silences. Then again, the constant talking, that has been put into a stop when Fez said that it bothered him when she talked of her future plans with Hyde. Not exactly the most eloquent sentiment in the world, Jackie dismissed it of course; not because she was being rude or anything, but she dreaded it so whenever he would brag about crazy Caroline and stupid Nina.

A small sigh vented from Jackie's chest when she turned to face the tiny droplets of rain drizzling in Fez's car window. It wasn't like being around him was the easiest thing in the world. She meant, sure they were friends, but it was just 'complicated'.**  
><strong>

Jackie unwrapped a _Opal Fruits_ candy stick and bit into it. Added, It wasn't that she didn't like the poor guy, it was just the simple fact she feared if they delved deeper into the possibilities of a real relationship in front of the world, she would be shunned by her social peers and ridiculed forever by the guys in the basement. In present conversations, he never mentioned his true feelings to her again, worried that their fling would stop and they would go back to just the popular girl and geeky foreign kid.

Somehow Fez already knew there was something about this night that won't seem so different from the rest. Sadly, from all the experience he had with her, he felt himself go numb. Once was thought to be potential and an unraveling of something more, stabbed him in the back when it was announced that she and Hyde also were _also_ having a fling behind closed doors.

Just standing or sitting beside her gave him _needs_. Being separated from the gang just to talk. As much as he (_desperately_) wanted it, he couldn't remember the last time it was a good idea to have her tag along with him in something, unless it were to help out anyone in the group. Even so, these 'constant urges' always seemed to follow him and plague him from time on.

Every time they touched or brush up against each other, even accidentally, it was as if he could inwardly feel his humble nature shut down and deteriorate. Whenever she made him wait or tell him 'no' that would wake up his unwavering desire to bury his painful erection inside her. An inward shrug. Fez guessed he was horny all the time. Nothing new. But, there just something about that girl in particular that captures him and drives him absolutely insane.

Cruising now in his vehicle and thinking things over, Fez couldn't think of a time when they separated from the group to actually 'hang out'. He also didn't like that whenever they do get a chance to spend time together in a friendly way, he would feel restricted because she would be dating one of one his best friends. Or just some guy he picked over her. Many occasions he asked himself if she were ashamed of him. It hurt him most that they couldn't be anything closer than just friends. They weren't strangers after all.**  
><strong>

A tiny simper etched his features. He guessed that it wasn't all that bad. Jackie Burkhart wasn't just some loudmouth gossip high-school girl. Oh, behind closed doors, she could be something _far_ more if she were distant enough and put her mind into it.

Fez grinned inwardly. He'd sure have never forgotten how crazy, ballistic she went, when it was all over that he was sleeping with Eric Forman's sister, Laurie. For one of the few times in her life, Jackie has seen green, and to Fez's composure it was very admirable and favorable at the time because she has hurt him so much. There would be times in the basement that he couldn't even look her in the eye or be even _near_ her for that matter. That's how bad it stung.

Still a bit saddened that he hurt her that day, in the end, he just did what needed to be done. No regrets. It was her turn to suffer. Just as he had.

Immature? Yes. But, it served her right. He really doubt that she cried and starved herself for weeks just like he had or how Kelso exaggerated on the days he said that he couldn't get over Jackie. To continue on with his life, he just had to do what real men dealt with doing, and that was to 'get over it'.

.._Get over it._

It's that same damned phrase. Over and over again. Fez couldn't say it was the easiest thing to do in the world. It ran ink footsteps all over his mind, and still to no avail, he couldn't bring himself to leave it. That sort of identity, never really seem to fully evaporate from him just yet. He was clingy, after all. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't be away from her.

Away from his one true goddess...

Right now, he wasn't so sure.

To this very day.. he remembered how Jackie confronted him about Laurie. He remembered how absolutely _crazy_ she looked hiding under her cracked painted mask of pretension. That one day was actually one of the few days Fez cherished. It brought out a side of her that he never knew she had.

Vulnerability..

**Eric's Living Room, Summer of '78 - **

_They say that blondes and brunettes were natural enemies. _

_It was a few hours after Red Forman had gained an explosive heart-attack in the outside driveway. Sliced together into little packs, Kitty Forman and the gang surrounded the agitated man who was sitting in the living room couch in front of a faux wood-paneled compact television set. He glared infuriatingly at the foreigner who had relations with his daughter with his ring-hand lying on the hump of his belly. _

_An aggravated groan rumbled through his aged windpipe. Oh why of all people did it have to be him? He wondered why it couldn't happen to _another_ family. Yeah. A crappier, more unfortunate family. Not him. And goddammit, it was such a shame. Red's face was of a dark pink hue. The man was embarrassed. Not only that the whole neighborhood know about that dramatic chest pain he had, but now it's going to be all over bulletin boards at _Price-Mart_ in the morning. Damn those employees. Damn those kids to hell.  
><em>

_Sometimes Red wish life were more simpler. In his I__n times like these, it would be easier to go fishing, but now if he ever decided to come back home.. it would just be to this crap.  
><em>

_What made matters even worst? _

_Bob was there right in front of him with fright held in his sweating sunburned face and beady__ twinkling __ eyes. The second that the ambulance had came to check on him, he bursted in through the back slide door to accompany him in the kitchen. Guy just had nothing better to do.  
><em>

_Beside him, a worried Laurie scoots a little closer and clasped her hand over his. "..Daddy? What did the paramedics tell you when they left?"_

_A little disgruntled mumble. He was still staring at Fez through a slit of angry eyelids and crows-feet engraving severely on the sides of his flesh. "I don't wanna talk about it.."  
><em>

_Primly, Kitty dashed over to aid him, holding a square shaped cotton cushion. "_Oo_h - _oo_h. Red, have a pillow."_

_Eric and Kelso stood beside the piano, shoulders nearly touching in the macaroni colored carpet._

_Straightening her arms, the dirty blonde fluffy-haired woman backed away to give him much needed space. _

_Fez gaited around the sofa area he stood from behind and faced the angry man. Apologetically, he fiddled around with his hands and faced him. "Mr. Red.. I am so.. so - "_

_ " No talking!"__ A mid-air halt with splayed fingers._

_Hyde yawned boredly in the green recliner from which he sat. _Standing above him, is a wounded Jackie with her fingers and coiled around the edges of the seat. She peered over at Red and Laurie through a gloss of autumn green eyes then back at Fez, who was standing ____with his hands turned sideways to his white bell-bottomed pants.____ He was only just a few kilometers away from the seat she stood behind Hyde. __

__ Brushing a few locks of coffee colored tresses away from her face, Jackie glanced over impatiently at Laurie, who was staring like a starved maniac at the bulge of Fez's pants. Oh, just looking at her has gotten her blood pumping. It all started at their campsite. She knew there was something fishy going on when they showed up to the bonfire together. Fez was such a dink. Could he get anymore desperate? A tight uncomfortable pinching hit Jackie below the spleen. Fez and Laurie. The idea of them two.. __

__It just made her sick.__

__Like soft cement inside of a truck, her stomach churned. Her jealousy rose. Her senses became sharper. Words could not even express that flair of jealousy that was riling up in the pit of her stomach. ____Oh, she could just __murder __her! ____The woman was practically drooling over the carpet.______ Just being in the same room with the girl shouted 're-match'! And damn, if she didn't know what the feeling of caged hostility meant, now would be the time. ______  
><em>_

__ Walking in and out of the kitchen, Kitty placed a damp towel on her husband's head. Bob stood beside his daughter Donna. The redhead notices her friend peering over at the fornicating couple with what looked like controlled repugnance and envy, then continued on with her silence. __

__Jackie swore to god, she was like a freaking vulture; and now thanks to her, instead of worrying about Steven and Michael fighting for her affection, she would have to worry about Laurie sinking her dirty claws into Fez too. __

__Her Fez..  
><em>_

__The loose bitch was always taking what's hers. __Jackie especially loved it when everyone denies her of existence whenever she's around. __ Her love interests and the sweet attention she would get from everyone always seem to bunch into the little tramp like a magnet. If it were completely up to Jackie, she wouldn't go down without a fight. Unfortunately for her, she had even bigger things in mind to worry about. Jackie's eyes skimmed over to the guy who brooded for her for the past two years. The whole thing was just annoying. How could he do this? __

__Laurie?__

Laurie__?__

__Come on. __

__Jackie still would of preferred it if it were Big Rhonda that he brought with him at their camping trip. Even if she was sort of an amazon, at least it would be fun. Fez closed his fingers into his hands. Jackie's gaze averted immediately after he spied a glimpse of her looking at him with the corner of his eye. __

__In a haze of disinterest and discomfort, ____Hyde scratched the side of his cheek with the ball of his index finger below his gradient layered sunglasses. Was it him? Or did everything seem more __crappier__ than usual?_ Other than that, it just seemed like another ordinary day to him. Honestly, he thought that it sucked and that he was better off in Forman's basement getting 'baked'. _

_"Oh, sweetie. Get Red some ice, will ya?" Kitty Forman ordered Fez sweetly, tugging lightly on his wrist._

_A loud bear-like groan vibrated from the couch. "Kitty. I don't need ice."_

_Nasal laughter. "Some lemonade, sweetie. Go get Red some lemonade."_

_"Um.. sure." Fez complied, absentmindedly._

_Laurie yawned fakely. As if she knew Jackie were vexed about the whole situation, she gave a _libidinous _ simper at the foreigner while evilly dragging her painted talons between the creases of her father's rough hands. "Don't take too long, _baby_." The trifling blonde cocked her head sideways in smooth, avid vocals._

_ The evil golden haired woman batted her mascara lumped eyelashes, eagerly partaking the expression on Jackie's face. Savoring it. The bitter taste of another woman's jealousy; it never tasted so sweet. Like liquid candy at the tip of her tongue. An arch of a yellow brow. Funny, that's how Fez would put it. _

_ Laurie enjoyed the rigid energy she got in the room. She also knew the two went way back. In the past, she had allegations knew all about their short gatherings in private when she had her hands dirty with Michael Kelso, but her evil intentions were shortly cut off when Jackie's thing for Steven Hyde was marked more than evident. Still though. It was quite the entertainment, seeing her standing with a blazing fury that was about to ignite across from her. Rather Laurie knew that Jackie liked Fez or not, she still loved dangling him around in front her pathetic little face like a puppy's chew toy._

_ It made her feel pretty.  
><em>

_Looking back sweetly with a curt smile. Both girls hear Fez respond lovingly. "Of course, bunny."_

_Red groaned.  
><em>

_Jackie watched as the amber vixen wave coquettishly at him, then clutched Hyde's chair insecurely above his signature fro. __Holding a glass of lemonade in her hand, Donna glanced at her short friend sideways, sensing some sort of disturbance.  
><em>

_ "Mrs. Forman." The former rich girl parted her scented shimmered lips, stretching upwards. _

_Her voice was fatigue. _

_"I need to call my.. " Short pause. "My mother."_

_The older woman turned around and laughed once more, arching forward. "Ohhh.. Why sure thing, Jackie. You're always welcome to use our phones."_

_Clouded in denial now, Jackie brought herself up to full height and scanned over at the kitchen door. Only a few inches away, she brushed passed Fez's shoulder, almost bumping against it. __ Slightly, he felt some form of remorse hit him, but continued on. __Her eyes never left the ground.  
><em>

_"Here is your lemonade, Mr. Red." She heard him as she pushed the swinging door open.  
><em>

_Fez stretched his arm forward, holding the condensation dripped glass in front of the bitter man.  
><em>

_Laurie sat up more, biting back an aroused grin._

_"Hnh." The room heard Red grunt. Lying with the back of his aching neck against the couch, the 'loving' man shifted his eyes over at Kitty to go grab the glass for him. The woman responded lacklustered in body-language, cordially taking the cup from Fez._

_"**Well'p**." Hyde smacked his hands against his jeans layered lap and got up from the rocking recliner. "That was fun. I'll be at the basement."_

_"No-n-no-no-no. You stay right there." Kitty pressed her dainty hands against his shoulders to settle him down.  
><em>

_Red interjected while holding his refreshment and heave. "This drink is warm. Hey Paco, go put some ice in this lemonade."_

_Not really much in the mood, the mocha skinned teenager barely snatches the cup out of Mr. Forman's hand, earning him a dirty look. He made it his part to correct him. "My _name_ is - "_

_ "A-h_aw_n-hah!" __Kitty laughed hard. __The woman curled her fingers into her hands and popped them into spirit fingers then twirled around near Eric and Kelso, heading for the stairs. __"Okay, everyone is excused. Go crazy, whoo!"_

_From the other room, Jackie gripped the apple green phone in front of her chest tight, pretending to be calling her mom at home. __If it were one of those days that she'd be drowning in a sea of emotions, this would be it. __Her tiny body shook under the curly electric cords that lead up to the jack. All of a sudden it felt as if there was a heavy chain tugging in her chest. She just didn't like seeing Laurie with Fez. Of course she's grateful. No more creepy Fez reaching up to grab her boob or serenading her with cheesy pick-up lines. A part of her was relieved but the other part felt like - as if she had just ran a mile run, whenever the image of those two cross her mind, she felt the strong urge to vomit and pass out.  
><em>

_Jackie dizzily exhaled through her nostrils as of trying to pinpoint what to do next in her brain. Oh, she just wanted to cry, but didn't know why. __Hazel eyes glimmered under the dingy lights. __Hidden thoughts of the past that was thought to be concealed away in a vault of secrecy, has eaten its way back to her present and she didn't like it one bit.  
><em>

_Maybe it was for the best. Fez moved on again. No problem. Now to think of it, that wasn't that much news at all. _

_She's still got Steven and Michael to fall back on. No big deal. It was just a fling. Friends with 'benefits'.  
><em>

_That's all they are. _

_Scratch that. _

'_Were'.  
><em>

_No harm done. They still did things that **normal** healthy friends do.  
><em>

_..only a little more provocative and downright lecherous at times. But with all those disco moves_ and sexual innuendos _ that he kept doing out in the open, how could she _not_ take advantage of doing him? Yeah, she could admit that they get a little out-of-control __behind the curtains every now and then, but it's his fault. If anything, she would have to blame him. _

_Hell, she didn't know._

_Jackie hung the phone back on the dial with a click. A fake smile slowly engraved her flushed cheeks. As if she'd be falling for him. _

_Then, that would be absolutely disgusting. _

_Jackie perked up a bit in the wooden kitchen stool with her palms in the empty gap space between her thighs.  
><em>

_Disgusting. _

Disgusting_. _

_She repeated in her head. That's exactly how she would describe her relationship with Fez. A hearty sigh fluttered her chest under all that invisible weight and she flip of her hair. She was feeling better already. "Dis-gusting." Jackie said aloud to herself followed by a small giggle.  
><em>

_Damn, that felt good. _

_Fez is disgusting.  
><em>

_"Disgusting who?" Another voice caved in. _

_Jackie turned her head to her side and swiftly turned away. Oh no. _

_"It's nothing important." She lied with a croaky laughter. _

_Fez hands were already fidgeting inside the freezer, putting ice in Red's cup and grabbing another cup for himself in the top cupboard. _

_That annoyed her to the fullest. "Don't you have somewhere to go? Oh - I don't know, some place to be _foreign_?" Her voice enhanced in volume at the end of that statement. She heard the sound of the the plastic pitcher pouring from under her rapid heartbeat. _

_Fez thought right there, how 'unskillfully racist' that was. He could definitely say he's _never_ heard that one before. And by that, he meant that _sarcastically_. It was just an inside joke to himself because she used that reason during the many times she tried to avoid him. Fez smirked inwardly and steadied himself. It didn't surprise or hurt him one bit that she would say something characterized by affronting rudeness like that, so he ambled closer to her and froze into place. He countered back in his trademark accent._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. When I looked in the forecast, I didn't know it would be raining bitches and dogs today."_

_"__Ah h_oo_-h_oo_!** BURN**!" Kelso shouted at the top of his lungs to Eric who had tripped on a _G.I Joe_ action figure in the living room and fell from knotted shoe laces. The oldest trick in the book. Why'd he have to go and do that?  
><em>

_Vexed, Jackie rose up from her stool and stepped down from it. "Ugh. I don't have time for this."_

_Fez held his hands mid-air and spreads his fingers. "Ohh, that's right. Go ahead and run away." He shooed her. "Your playground tactics don't affect me no more. I'm _married_ now."_

_That made Jackie's blood boil. "___Hn. __What__? What are you talking about Fez? She doesn't even **love** you." __

_"Doesn't have to. I already have a plan, and if I play my cards right.. o_hh_ she will _eventually_." _

_Jackie crossed her arms grumpily. "Says the idiot who screwed the Queen of Skanks.__ Of all people, it had to be her!"_

_"Pfft.. Again with the insults." Fez widened his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, Jackie. Why must you stand here and complicate things?" He pursed his lips arrogantly. "What?" Laughter. "Miss me that much?"  
><em>

_"No." Her hazel glower challenged his chestnut brown. "I just think you're both whores.__"_

_"Oh? You mean you and I?" He leered over a goofy grin and quirked over an eyebrow while hovering just a few inches over her. "Then if sleeping behind your best-friends backs make you grand apprentice of Mother Teresa, then yes Jackie, **we are both whores**!"_

_Quickly, as if her fingers were on the prowl, the agitatedly girl reached over to clamp over hand over his lips. Her sudden movement was briskly terminated by a rough tugging of the wrist. With his other hand, he tilted his unfolded index finger to the top of the ceiling and moved it from side to side, taunting her with a level of small body movement. Jackie swallowed slow and hard. Following that, an intense heartbeat thrummed in her chest. She jerked her fragile hand, hopefully sending him a hint to let go. To much degree, it had done the opposite.  
><em>

_Animated like a mousetrap, Fez whipped Jackie towards him hard, pulling her body close to his. She felt herself stumble and collapse into his chest. A soft whoop of surprise. His grip was strong on her, but it didn't hurt. __Jackie knows that he would never do that to her. With one hand on his torso, she lifted her chin up just enough to take a look of his eyes. Those burning eyes that could light flames in any girls heart if he weren't so dead-on desperate. Slowly, as if in a trance, Jackie inched closer. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers from under her dewy palm.  
><em>

_ There he was, standing dangerously close to her. He leaned in gently, the side of his face touched her hair. "Jackie.." He whispered torridly above her earlobe. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are jealous."_

_A closed mouth snicker played through his teeth. Jackie didn't answer. _

_God, could he get any more arrogant? What is happening? Why is this turning her on?  
><em>

_It was torture. She couldn't talk. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move her legs.. Maybe it was his cologne. He did over do it at times. Or could it possibly be his words.._

_No.. _

_That wasn't it.  
><em>

_Or possibly it could be the movements he made that night at the Foto-Hut. The real night Fez had lost his virginity. Oh, there was no telling what things he learned during that evening. Fez didn't like very much that Jackie forbid him from singing his 'I'm going to do iiit' songs, so he played his weeks acting desperate, wanting to place his wee-wee into every moving thing. And now, within less than a foot from each other, that same period of darkness played over and over again like a broken video tape inside their heads. _

_No. _

_No way was she going to let him win this time.  
><em>

_Jackie squeezed her eyes shut to clear her mind. Her emotions leveling back to normal, she faced the foreigner with contempt; her heart racing, the adrenaline rushing. Their breaths mingled together as they drew closer to each other. A sudden familiar feeling began to overthrow her. Curious venture and arousal. Damn, she hated it whenever he argued back. It was like he was asking for it. __The same goes with Steven. They are both polar opposites, but just the right act of defiance sure did lead him the key. Michael wasn't very powerful, so that lead her interest for him to fade. And Fez, he was just the right balance. Despite Jackie's display of dominance she shared out in the public, she very much equally liked being submissive.__ _

_A coveted sigh. She didn't know what to do. _

_ Fez loosened his fingers from her fragile wrist.__ Jackie's moist lips peeled backwards._

_That did it right there. High school princess Jackqueline Burkhart was going to surrender to one of Point Place's biggest dweebs. _

Again_.  
><em>

__And what she feared most, at that very moment, there was only one thing she could think of doing. Before Fez could apologize for the frantic movement and smug actions he pulled, like a hungry animal, Jackie had already lunged at him and assaulted his lips. __

__A small gasp and somewhat moan infiltrated his lungs. As if he known it was going to happen. Like, he was ready.__

__ Jackie was all over him. Loving every second of it, it didn't take Fez much long to respond to her wanton actions. He kissed her back just as hard, just as angry. Both were in another world. The two blindly wandered back to the stool the brunette had just got up from. Jackie __slowly grinded her hips up against his notable bulge. A risky moan vented from his heated lips. __ He felt the material of his pants begin to tighten around his tented member. So help him god, she wasn't going to screw him in Eric's kitchen, was she?____ If so, then why wasn't she stopping him? Why wasn't she stopping herself?  
><em>_

__Jackie dug her fingernails into his biceps and bit down hard on his bottom lip. She tugged on it slightly, savagely, leaving a temporary love dent, then proceeded with her hot kisses by pouring her rage into it. Her hot, ravaging mouth becoming more salivated, more callous. Her tongue, more slippery as her hands wandered and roamed uncontrollably all over the top half of his toned body. __

__ She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't care. At that moment, she just wanted it. __

__She wanted him. She wanted it all.  
><em>_

__ Backed up panting and sliding against the kitchen door's side-panel and floral wallpaper now, she tilted her head backwards with a flamed giggle. Fez accepted her invitation with a menacing grin by moving her collar aside and trailing hard kisses down the corner of her neck. Jackie tugged hard on his neatly combed black hair, dragging him deeper into her perfumed skin. She liked the way that felt. His hot breath against her body. A small whimper pitched through her throat as __he sucked ever so slightly under a warm swirl of tongue. Fez's palms slid down her thighs to wrap them around his waist. __ Blinded by a thick haze of lust, Jackie brazenly accepted. An indulgent smile flickered her face from under his rough kisses and suckles.  
><em>_

__Many times there would be situations she would ask herself inwardly. _Oh, why couldn't Steven or Michael move or kiss like this..?_

__Letting Fez take over this time, Jackie relaxed her body and shivered delightfully with a selfish grin grazing over her soft pink lips. Oh, the feeling was pure euphoria. She felt a warm trail of kisses go down her dainty jawline then down the center of her perfect chin then massage her lips. With Fez, she never understood why every time they touched, it was as if she were in seventh heaven. Everything seemed too good and fell into place just right. She didn't want it to end.__

__ Their actions were soon put to a halt when she felt him abandon her grip and lift his body away from her. __

__Sitting up now, as if something rubbed her the wrong way, Jackie's eyes bolted open. A blast of cool air rushed at her face. Jackie lifted her head to see Fez turning away from her.__

__What the hell? Why did he let go?__

__Gently asking, not doing very well at concealing how irritated she was. "W-why'd you stop?"__

__"Oh, nothing." He turned around at the girl who was straightening her hair under loose palms. __

__"Just while your tongue was doing the Olympics in my mouth, another idea has hit me."__

__Staring bright eyed in wonder. "Ohh.."__

__Jackie hopped out of the stool, clicking her soles against the kitchen floor. "Oh my god. It's so we don't get caught. " She clapped and chirped. "____Let's go to the garage. ____Yay."__

__Childlike, she skipped and tugged on his arm, leading him passed the round table to the glass sliding door that lead to the Forman's driveway. A cranky furrow marked her brow. __

__He wasn't budging at all.__

__"No, Jackie." The foreigner said under his breath.  
><em>_

__ "I meant, I had __other__ plans. We can't keep doing this anymore." Fez finished, resting a placed palm on his hip.__

__A glottal summon of laughter bled from her lungs. "No, h'wait a second. What?" __

__That didn't quite register to her. __

__"We can't do this anymore, Jackie." He repeated. "You, me - behind everyone's backs." An upturn palm scanned the area. "As much as I'd like to get caught, it's wrong. I think it's better we cancel this and go back to our lives. In the end after I get my green card, there won't be anything left for me. Laurie will eventually dump me and I cannot continue sleeping with a one friend's woman. Even if you break up and make up with the guy, __whoever__ he is. I know.. I am just adding on to it by doing.." His eyes fell down to the ground. "..you know. We need to stop. Let's call quitsies."__

__Fez dropped down on the cushioned spin-chair in front of him.__

__"No, no. Fez. You got that all wrong." Slightly impatient now, Jackie corrected. He tapped his fingers on top the table, looking up at her. "We've been doing this before I got with Steven, so it's okay." __

__Laughter of denial.  
><em>_

__"Kelso, Hyde.. En-h." A shrug of his shoulders. "__What's the difference?"____

____He was in touchy territory now. ____

____"Nothing. It doesn't **matter**." Jackie snapped.  
><em>___

____The raven haired stud begged to differ. "Ohh.. Yes, it does. If you haven't noticed a few seconds ago, we were just canoodling when anyone could of walked in. Is that a hint that you want me completely? Or are you just doing this because you are insecure around Eric's sister."____

____With an 'okay, I get it' expression marked on her face, Jackie backed off with her hands up slightly. "I.. ___really ___don't need to hear this right now." A false smile slowly engraved her cheeks.  
><em>___

____ Fez shrugged, looking sideways with the corner of his eye while fiddling with a salt-shaker. "Suit yourself." He uttered disappointedly. ____

____Barging in from the kitchen door, as if on timing, an aggravated Laurie waltzed in carelessly, holding a Price-Mart bag filled with aerosol spray cans and cigarette cartons. "Fezzy, you still didn't bring daddy lemonade! What's taking so long?"____

____Standing perplexed from his chair. "N-nothing. Nothing, honey."____

____Jackie rolled her eyes to the top of her head. Ew. He actually went through with calling her affectionate pet-names. ____

____Please. ____

____"I was just leaving." She continued towards the slide door with her arms still crossed.____

____"Oh, and Fez." Jackie tossed a scowl over her shoulder. "Donna should be taking a shower just about now." As if in spite now, her eyes motioned outdoors towards one of the Pinciotti's privacy hedges. "You should probably get to that."  
><em>___

____Fez snorted. ____

____Crazy woman. ____

____"You two have fun. Enjoy your sick lives together!"____

____Jackie stormed away, sliding the back side door closed behind her. She covered her face with the side of her hand. Her eyes were watery and foggy with tears. ____

____Taking it as a toddler throwing a tantrum, Fez tried very hard not to let it affect him.____

____He placed the salt shaker down, knowing himself, it probably would later on.  
><em>___

____Laurie grabbed a free apple from the counter and bit into it with a shrug.  
><em>___

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hehe. More Season 7 lovin'. Well actually. _Correction_ - I've been keeping up with the seasons' episodes to stay on track with my story. The flashbacks are actually from season 6. _

_ Sorry if I disappointed some if you 'expected sex'. They'll do more than that in the next upcoming chapters. (Not sure how graphic I want it yet. )_

_Trust me._

_Review this story if you want me continue. I usually don't start the next chapter until I get at least two. D; I'm just throwing that out right now._

_For all who reviewed and +faved me. Thank you. Don't let this pairing wither._

_Review! Review! :D  
><em>


	3. Part lll

**Author's Note: **Thought I'd make the fan-fiction more interesting so I added a few songs to it. Also, for those of you who liked that lemon I posted up, I think... like, a week ago?

Sorry I disappointed some of you, by deleting it.

Like I said, that was practice (which is a shame too, because I've been counting all the hits and who'dve guess there'd be so many people out there that wanted to read about Jackie and Fez having sex) and well, it was a bit too soon for me to be writing that Fez; and if I could describe my feelings of that upload, it'd be very much like a young _Disney_ starlet that just found out her '_noodz_' are leaked on the net. The whole 'summer-doin'it-cheerleader-uniform-thing', _just_ wasn't working out for me and the smut was over the top stupid. I thought it was god-awful. Haha. )

So, yeah. New motive. For those of you who didn't like that story (I'm guessing many), I'm gonna be as fragile with this one as I can. Starting with innocent 'virgin Fez'.

Yup, back to the early seasons, when everything's all 'lollipops and picket fences'.

Anyways, this time, I'm gonna write this one carefully. Preferably continuing a plot that _doesn't_ resemble 'low-budget' porn. (Unless I were to do a fic where Fez is seducing Jackie in a Ponch uniform some day.)

Hope it was worth the wait.

Yeah... I know, my A/N super long.

Well.

~_ Enjoy_ ~ (:

XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_"THAT 70'S SHOW" and or related entities are owned by (TM) and (c) by Carsey-Werner-Mandabach LLC Production in association with 20th Century FOX and part of 21st Television, All Rights Reserved._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter's Featured Song(s):<em>

_"Sit Down I Think I love You" **- Donny Osmond**_

_"I Wanna Kiss You All Over" **- Exile**_

_^ Ooo'h. The second one actually played in one of the episode's transitions.  
><em>

_**All **music** belong to its rightful owners.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Coming Down Again"<strong>

_Part lll_

* * *

><p>"So anyway Fez, I was crossing arms and was giving him heartfelt eye signals, because you know, I'm cute when I get <em>real<em> pouty - and I was like.. _Steven_, please say anything besides _'I don't know'_.."

Jackie tried her best to re-enact her self _Grammy_ made, 'heart wrenching' performance with her ex. "And you know what he said?" Gaping a flabbergasted wide-eyed stare as the vehicle they rode in swerved at a street's corner.

"He said, 'I don't know'." An up and down flop of a wrist.

"'I don't know', Fez! After **all** I did for him - after I _told_ him to tell me something besides that..." She closed her hand over the rectangle candy-filled wrapper of sweets she had in her palm. Vocals scraping towards the end of that statement. "It was like I was just any other girl. Like, I didn't matter to him that much. Even though, I spent so much time trying to make him mine... trying to make him love me. I mean, could you believe that?"

Not liking that he was taking his time to respond, Jackie plucked at his skin from under his blazer .

"O_w_."

Muttering indifferently, painfully knocked out of his stargazing reminiscing. "_Oh_ yes, we _all_ could relate to that one."

"What?"

Fez forced a small smile, which quickly dropped after Jackie detected some sort disturbance from him. "Nothing."

Talking about relationship problems didn't really come as unfamiliar to him. In fact, he still was accustomed to those kind of conversations, regardless of what they did in private a long time ago and recent, last summer.

When by themselves, she seemed nice and she would always seduce him with her talks of having a 'sad life' or impotent misery - which would, very much later - if Fez differed in opinion that would lead them to argue, then to consensual, hot, typical 'friends with benefits' sex. The last part he didn't mind much, but lately it's becoming much of a hassle and a burden since things are getting pretty serious with her and Hyde.

He couldn't help but be sickened at the idea of making out or sleeping with his friend's girl behind his back, let alone 20-30 minutes tops after their on-and-off breakups.

Being next to her, _talking_ - all of this, it was just wrong.

If it were Kelso, he wouldn't mind taking that plunge to sleep with Jackie at all, because well - he cheats all the time and it wouldn't matter how many times Fez had done it behind that particular friend's back, because he's had so many partners, that if the whole gang were to put their fingers and toes together, that still wouldn't equal enough times he fooled around behind Jackie's back.

And then he realized...

Now that Fez is closer to being best buddies with Kelso more than ever, if Jackie ever decides to taks him back, after Hyde: that's it. He's done forever with fooling around behind any turned backs with her.

Because, no matter how much he was in love with Jackie during those times, she would always find some way to toss him aside like old underwear with much given events that always end up screwing with his mind and eating away at his conscious.

During those flings, Fez remembered how she taught him to lie.

How she taught herself how to lie... All of it, just lies.

Somehow, that wasn't much help either when staring back at what he has done felt like betrayal, but what else could be said? Jackie always had a way of getting her own way. Those cute pouts she displayed when she's saddened and grumpy, that silver tongue of hers, it could do real wonders in the groin area to a guy who hasn't had a good release in weeks. During disagreements, that would be her target and she knew that was his weakness. Didn't really occur to Fez, that those nights he had with her would still be haunting him - and not in a _good_ way. Being by himself with Jackie now, it's just disturbing.

"Look, Jackie. If you want my _honest_ opinion, I think maybe we should turn around, so you and Hyde can fix things. You know, sit down, talk about it, make love, patch things up - stuff like that." Soft snicker. "Oh, and tell me about it later, because I just love happy endings."

"..and would you _really_ like that?"

"Yes, I guess."

Replying squinty-eyed and rather stoically. "Since when do you care about anything I have to say? What the hell does any of my words matter to you?"

Taken aback and slightly offended by the sudden change-of-heart, Jackie sat up, glaring back at him with much equal disdain. "Nothing."

Insisting. "Nothing."

"I don't." Hazel eyes giving off a crossed look, she scoffed.

Fez slid his eyes back to road and concentrates on the raindrops glistening and gliding against the windshield in front of him.

"I'm just_ asking_ because Steven's your friend and maybe, just - _maybe_ you still might have something against me choosing him over you, because let's be honest - you've been a dick all year!"

Not even thinking twice about giving reaction, she choked back a swallow when Fez slammed on the breaks. The vehicle jolted to where their bodies were jerked up by gravity, giving an uncomfortable up-and-down 'elevator feeling' to Jackie's mid gut area._  
><em>

_Scr**ee**eech!_

"_What_!"

After their bodies settled down, in his blazer, she watched him slouch in his seat and jerked the key that was in the ignition in a jerking, twisting motion, making the engine stop rumbling altogether.

"So, now... That is what you think of me?"

Packing away the jumble of expletives she was going to shout at the foreigner for making her stomach leap, Jackie bottled it up and scowled with no remark.

Sarcastic chuckle. "..._That_ is what you really, _honestly_ think of me?"

He couldn't believe this. Still, nothing.

Piping in half-anger with much despise, Jackie defended her retort with an upset grunt and sharp twist of her body. Her seat-belt folded tightly over her yellow turtleneck, along with her giving off the 'cold shoulder'.

"...You've dated Kelso _and_ Hyde and you think that_ I'm_ the dick?"

Always when alone, he compares himself to the two. Jackie knew he hated seeing her that way. She wasn't listening and that made him grow even more upset. Fez continued. "Well, boo-_hoo_! I don't complain to you when you're being a bitch to me. Which is, by the way twenty-four freakin' seven!"

She rolled her eyes.

Here he goes...

"In fact, I don't even remember the last time when you even gave me the time of the day without ridiculing me, or humiliating me. doesn't matter... because in front of them I'm worthless to you."

Barren with silence, she kept her arms crossed and her mouth shut.**  
><strong>

"Oh, what was that, Jackie? You have something to say?"

Rolling her eyes, still ignoring him.

"You mean you actually did try being nice to me in front of the guys in school and Kelso and Hyde? - Oh, yeah, really? When was that? Never!"

His gentleness returning and voice shaky now from the amount of aggression that was displayed, he took a weak hand up to his collar and loosened his tie from his neck to where it separated in two, hanging side-by-side. A small frown tickled his jaw while he gazed dolefully under the raindrops splashing and smearing over the windshield of his car.

"Fez, what's wrong?"

Moody as always, when anger is presented, he gave only one simple word. "Nothing..."

"No, tell me. This is obviously about me. You can't keep running away like this. I have every right to know."

"Okay Jackie, want to know why I've been so mean to you all year?" Straight to the point, he wasn't trying at all to hinder his true emotion. "You treat me like crap."**  
><strong>

"Not only that. It's... it's just that - all of this talk about you wanting to build a life with another man, who happens to be another one of my best friends... it makes me... It makes me... wish I never kissed you and agreed with that stupid secret relationship thing with you. There, I said it."

One of the reasons why they weren't much of a success in the past was because of his excessive neediness. Knowing Fez very well, he gets needy and tends to cling onto the same thing for a long time. Everything that he's saying now, it's been pressed on before and Jackie really wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Okay, now. We've been _through_ this. I thought we had an agreement to never talk about this - ever. **Why** are you just now bringing this up?"

"Because Jackie, I am hurt. _You_ know... _I_ know, that we are still not done. We're just living a lie, one big fat, stupid lie!"

"...and If you still liked Hyde when you were fooling around with me during those days, you could of at least warned me ahead of time, let me down gently, instead of adding another number into the equation and screwing things up."

Removing her hands from her ears and shaking her head, darkly focusing her sight on him. "I _really_ don't know why you're getting so defensive."

Now it was Jackie's turn to yell. "All of this would of never happened, if it weren't for you trying to make me jealous with that crazy Caroline bitch _or_ Big Rhonda at the prom!" She spat. "You could of took my advice on staying available, but _no_ - you couldn't wait for me, you couldn't wait a few weeks for Micheal to show his true colors - you couldn't wait for Jackie Burkhart!"

Retaining her cold shoulder, Jackie passed him dirty looks when it was his turn to speak. "Blah, the colors! You already know about that. Which reminds me, what are you going to do if you succeed in marrying Hyde and you're _still_ fooling around with me?"

Appalled at the gravity of recent invisible words that stacked up on her shoulders, the wavy haired girl catches him, before he furthers another mind-scrambling speech. "Okay - Okay, now Fez, stop. That is _not_ going to happen."

Pouting like a child that lost his parents in _F.U.N Land_, he crossed his arms over his chest and tucked his hands inside the corners of his elbows. "Says you." Continuing. "You - you, can say things like 'I don't know', 'that is not going to happen' or 'I didn't know, that was the past', and 'you started it' all you want, but in the end, it always ends up with **me** alone. I have nothing!"

"Yeah, okay Fez. I get it. I can see now that it's pretty obvious that you're still mad at me about Steven... and Micheal... and..."

Concealing her face halfway with a hand and facing the precipitated turn-mirror that was angled across from her. " - _Todd_."

Another nauseating twist yanked at his intestines when those names were listed.

"You know what, you don't have to say it. You're right. You are absolutely _right_. I'm a liar, a slut, a two-timing tramp. You made your point, but you gotta remember that _that_ was the past and we have to mature and just... move on, stop fighting."

Squeezing his hand gently. "..please."

"But, Jackie..."

"No-no-no, Fez. Listen. You're _obviously_ jealous and I know I made a ton of mistakes, but I'm a lot _smarter_ now, _and_ cuter too and_ I_ can't help it if I'm irresistible. " Before he could give her the benefit of the doubt, her voice went hoarse with one-sided reasoning.

"I'll tell you what." Reaching out, gently shaking his wrist that was resting beside his lap."After tonight, I'll try to be less abrasive and maybe a little, less _attractive_ when I'm around you in front of the others. And maybe if you take me to the mall and _buy_ me things, maybe if I'm still sad and desperate, we can make out." Nod and pursed lip shrugging. "_Oh_ - but I can't promise that I won't be prettier than Donna. Nothing cheap, either. Or, I'll scream really loud." Jackie cutely poked her fruit scented lips out, trying her sweetest to make him sympathize him with her beauty, at the same time tried cheering him up.

"No, thanks." In total disregard, Fez spun away from her, where he was facing the locks of his water drenched car window. A flash of white light reflected against the vehicle's windows along with the sounds of light rumble of thunder showers. Talking back, as if the 'make-out' suggestion was the only thing he heard: "...No more kissing for you, you hurt me too much."

Swallowing much grief after thinking she had said too much, Jackie slouched over and sucked her lips in, making a popping noise. "...okay... Well, I dunno what else to say."

"...I don't either."

Deplored in much grief, he could say things would be a lot easier for him if they could go back in time and start all over again...

**Late Fall, November 1977**

Sit down, I think I love you  
>Anyway I'd like to try<br>I can't stop thinking of you  
>If you go I'll know I cry<p>

_Walking side by side in broad daylight, a young brunette cheerleader in a puffy ski jacket accompanied her foreign acquaintance with both hands behind her back at her quest home.__ The weather, frosty. Not too cold, not too warm. It was one of those rare weeks where it snowed, not chilly, but not overbearingly freezing at all._

Can't you see  
>That I'm a desperate man ?<br>I can hide, just being around  
>You want to know what they say<br>about 'the bird in the hand'  
>And that's why,<br>I ain't leaving without you

_Hard winter's ice thawed slowly under typical golden rays of sunlight in the damp front lawns they passed._

So if you want someone to love you  
>Pretty baby, I'm your guy<br>It's not much I'm asking of you  
>Just a 'please give me a try'<p>

_Lofty and verbose as always, Jackie Burkhart would ring everyone's ears of talks of her daily dramas and menial girl competitions. Fez walked next to her, only a couple of inches across her wrist.__ In his arms, he cradled four textbooks; Mathematics, chemistry, home economics, geography.. and a couple of binders __dotted with groovy stickers__ here or there. Stress has been hitting her non-stop lately, so her homework was stacking up more than ever - and who'd be better to help out than Fez? Sure, the books, they were a little heavy, but he didn't mind. __Maybe in the future he would gain a little muscle, he could use the exercise. _

_ It's been a couple of weeks since Jackie witnessed Kelso kiss Laurie in Forman's kitchen. Angry and confused, she decided to have Fez tag along with her, since Donna was so 'busy' with Eric, Hyde had to see his 'probation officer' and Kelso... that would never do. She was so angry at him that week, she could of just called on her father to get a bunch of men to rough him up a little so that he would learn a lesson.  
><em>

_In the school parking lot by the gym's double doors, Fez's heart nearly exploded when Jackie picked him to accompany her. When she dropped her books in his arms, it was the most magical feeling in the world, he could barely breathe. That, and if one was really good with english school lingo, that means you're 'in'. _

_Mid-thinking during the selection process, he knew he was always last, but he didn't mind it at all. He would spend eternity waiting for her to decide on him as long as they could be together. It didn't matter how bad she treated him. She could go ahead, beat up his ego, call him out, treat him like like dirt. It didn't matter what attention he got, he just wanted to be with her.  
><em>

_She continued on with her daily ramblings and to much truth, he could care less about how Carrie Harvey in 6th period still stuffs her bra, or how Brandi Rogers moved to Memphis because she caught chlamydia._

_ Doing his best to stay interested, all he could do was nod and listen. _

_Jackie babbled for as long as he remembered - two, maybe three minutes tops until they reached the concrete paved hill. Just talking about how much of a failure boyfriend Kelso's ever been and why she puts up with it. _

_The dark haired teens continued on their path until the white paint of the large house she lived in that blended between the gaps of the tree branches were recognizable.  
><em>

_"And I was like, oh my god, I can't believe Eric's sister would do a thing like that!" Short pause. "Then again, I realized that she had a reputation for being a whore so, **yes** I did. I mean, Fez, you of all people should know how _desirable_ I am." __Jackie dug her fingernails to her chest__._

_Traveling on the cement path passed her front lawn that lead to her front door. _

_"Yes, of course."  
><em>

_"Then, why doesn't _Michael_ see me that way?" Jackie whined. "_I_ got voted most adorable cheerleader on the squad and I'm a _hell_'uv'a lot cuter than the girls in the stinky, sweaty, volleyball team." Groan. "I can't believe he could be so - so, _shallow_."_

_The shallow part made Fez's skin crawl a little.  
><em>

_"No, Jackie... What are you saying?" Arching the stack of books a bit to where it was comfortable above his palms."You are young, beautiful, and you deserve every good thing the world could give. Why do you put up with his crap?"_

_"I don't know." Jackie vacuumed her in her __bottom __lip and teethed it. "Maybe, it's because Micheal's my first... and being with him is all I know." Shrug. "I don't know."  
><em>

_"Well, don't worry. Maybe he's, You know what they say about those slow ones. You could _say_...__ h__e's a cent short of a _dime_."___ Snicker. ___ "He's all foam and no _beer_..._" __

__Eyes smiling with him, Fez managed to continue his lighthearted laughter for an extended amount of time, under a crooked smile.____ "The wheel's __spinning__, but the hamster's __dead__._" _

_Still, there was no response.  
><em>

_"It's a joke, Jackie." Fittingly, trying his best to make her see it. "You _laugh_."_

_Quickly, the humor evaporated when he noticed there was no reaction. _

_Partially neurotic and totally blanked out of nervousness now, he blinked, barely choking an apology. __  
><em>

_"I'm sorry... that was uncalled for."_

_"No. No, you're right, Fez." Tightening her skin in her balled up fists. "Michael is stupid."  
><em>

_Relieved that she found his joke amusing, Fez watched as her slender hand slipped a key out of her "v" printed ski coat and unlocked her window-paned door. __ The dampness of the cement and grass they trotted over with the soles of their shoes slid down to her__ brown __ 'Welcome' mat. __With her other hand, she signaled gracefully for him to come inside. _

_Obediently, he followed, courteously wiping the soles of his shoes on the dry doormat before fully stepping inside of her home.  
><em>

_Scanning the place, still lifting the books in his arms.__ "So, um.. where do you want these?"_

_"Oh, uh. Just bring them to my room."_ _Jackie signaled with an angle dipped side-nod.  
><em>

_Still facing him with her hands behind her back, she closed the door with her caboose and led him up the swirl of steps that connected to her elegant picture-framed hallway._

_ Fez could do nothing but stare in awe and amazement. Jackie's house was so much bigger than he remembered. _

_No. _

_It's huge. _

_That saying, because there isn't half of Point Place's teens weren't jammed into her living room. Not like the night Kelso ruined her 'classy party'. _

_Poor Jackie. The girl, she deserved so much better. That celebration was crap. He felt really bad for her - even if he wasn't invited, what Kelso did was very awful and if it were him in that situation, he would handle it a lot better.  
><em>

_He managed to focus his gaze at the area where the chair and trash bin that was burned that night._

_Looks amazing._

_ Her wealthy parents must've purchased replacements._

_ Fez wondered why there wasn't anyone home. __Everything looked clean. But, empty.__ She was always talking of her 'maid' so much, he wondered abstractedly where she might be and where could he meet her.  
><em>

_Climbing the stairs, both teenagers were almost up the hallway. The more he stepped forward, the more microscopic the furniture becam_e. _ _

_Walking past a few fine decorated and __cloth covered polished tables, the two finally made it up to her pink bedroom. Removing her coat and tossing it lazily to the ground, the spoiled rich girl switched on the lights, still blabbing of how Kelso was a bad boyfriend and how she wish he would put his one-sided needs to rest 'just this once' so he could be there for her and they could move on with their lives. _

_As much as he could stand there and ogle her forever, her constant nagging of what happened days before was really bringing him down. For a minute, for just for a minute, he wish she'd talk about something else besides how bad of a boyfriend Kelso is or her latest infatuation on Point Place's burnout, 'bad boy', Steven Hyde and take a moment of her time to focus on him.  
><em>

_Remaining serene and collecting himself before blurting his honesty on such poor taste she had in men, Fez decided to keep his true voice under wraps, just until she gets more comfortable with him. _

_Other than all that constant nagging, in his eyes she remains a beautiful woman. The one thing Fez did admire most about her, her fired up ambition for that perfect relationship._

_Leaning against the white painted support-beam of her door, he asked politely. "So... um... where do you want these?"_

_Jackie pointed to the foot of her bed. __"Just set them there."_

_Bronze eyes skip down her slender fingertip, then to the lot of __mismatched __stuffed animals she had on her fuzzy carpet at the edge of her lamp and golden-handled side-table drawers. He examined them. A few ponies, teddy bears, a couple of stuffed bunnies arched in an invisible ribbon of childhood bliss. He laughed to himself, wondering how long she had those. No, he didn't mind that she cherished childish things at all, just meant more common ground to cover later. Not only that, it showed a softer, more sweeter side to her, he thought it was sexy.  
><em>

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Nothing - nothing" Fez stammered, leaning over and setting her learning literature down._

_He pulled himself to full height and backed away gently, lifting a bent arm to wave at her. "I guess I'll be on my way... now." His right palm uncomfortably searched for her doorknob. "I will see you at Eric's house, yes?" Fez lets a nervous grin slide across his face and separate his youthful lips._

_Jackie stuttered. __"No. No." __Shaking her head from side to side. _

_She patted __the empty spot of her bedspread next to her and cleared her voice. "You're just fine. Stay, for a little while, will you. There is so much I want to get off my chest about Micheal."_

_"...Oh, okay."_

_Obediently, Fez approached her timidly, with much labored awkwardness. Trying his best to read what she wanted, he submerged himself into a moment of silence, skimming through that same sentence.  
><em>

_'Stay for a little while.'  
><em>

_...'Stay for a little while.' _

_Where have he heard those words?  
><em>

_Given short moment to quell on, Fez fixated himself in the black of introspection.  
><em>

_Maybe, it's because he wasn't very familiar with American culture, but that look there, she gave him just now, could be an invitation for something._

_...Something.  
><em>

_ But, for what, though?  
><em>

_It was just like that first _'X' Rated_ movie he had went and seen with the guys. Only.. The setting was in the middle of summer and they were ...'lesbians'.  
><em>

_Here's how the routine had went:_

_ Girl invites friend over to her bedroom. They make small talk. They do it._

_Anxious and nervous at the same time, Fez shivered at his naïve thoughts before quickly brushing them aside._

_No, Jackie would never do that.__ That would never happen. No, not in a million years. __He already knew that she was out of his league, even in his wildest dreams, some of things she did there... that would never be real life and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off by pitching off an involuntary arousal in his pants. That would be terrifying.  
><em>

_Struggling hotly, with his back turned, Fez uttered a swear under his breath, just before joining her on her twin sized mattress.  
><em>

_Jackie got up from her sitting place and strolled passed the maroon and cream colored winter-coat that she dropped on the carpet earlier, to her black-and-white poster covered bedroom door. After spying suspiciously in the hallway between the gaps of her door, she closed the wooden rectangle passage behind her, holding the most devious smile ever. A smile that could pass off as questionable. _

_Hair bouncing with every movement, Jackie skipped playfully and plopped down on top of her bed next to him, then faced the foreigner with her fingers loosely dug into her palms.  
><em>

_"Hey." She nudged him on his shoulder. "Hey, Fez?"  
><em>

_Shaking himself off of a ball of miniature daydreams, he faced her, his full attention immediately brought to her. _"_Mm?"_

_"Do you remember that day when we were at the movies...? When Eric had that 'g_ro_ss' garage sale because he was going poor?"_

_Following. _

_"Um, yes."_

_"I was wondering, maybe..." Giving an inaudible 'whew' between her lips, while pursuing her string of words. "If you could.." Twisting and playing with her fingers, while wrestling her clouded thoughts. "Kiss me." Turning away. "Like that again..."_

_"You know - just to try it out." She tried her best to grope a fitting sentence for such an inexcusable request. _

_Fez chuckled lightly.__"Jackie, are you asking me to make-out with you?"__  
><em>

_"Don't have to ask me twice." Beyond hesitation, he lunged over at the girl to connect lips with her, he was instantaneously pulled backwards by two hands pressing firmly against his shoulders.  
><em>

_"Oh - just this once, though." Jackie replied shakily, looking at him again. "Don't get any ideas." Dropping her hands to her heart stitched pink quilt. "I'll never ask again."_

_Repeating herself, holding much doubt in her magnetic attraction for him. "Never."_

_Fez only shook his head. "Okay... well, no problem, then." _

_She stopped him again. _

_"Oh!"_

_"...and you can't tell anyone, either."_

_That made him frown.  
><em>

_"Aww... not even Hyde?"_

_"No one Fez."  
><em>

_"Not Steven, not Michael. Not Eric." Jackie took a split second to erase the blur of what-if images that were stacking behind her green eyes. "Ohh, _especially _not Eric." _

_Glumly pooching his lips. __"__Even Miss Kitty, Mr. Red... Donna?" _

_"Okay, okay - now... Fez? Do you want to kiss me, or not?"_

_Wholeheartedly candid with his decision, he nodded. "Yes."_

_"...kay, then." Jackie __slightly gestured __her hand in the air and dropped it to her hip and shrugged. "..your move."  
><em>

_Swallowing hard and getting close, he gave one more nervous nod before making effort to join lips with her.  
><em>

_Reaching out slowly this time, he let a gentle hand graze over her soft cheek, his tucked his fingers under the line of her jaw, stroking her face like the most valuable thing in the world with his right thumb. _

_The first few things that ran through his mind was:__ What's happening here? Was he dreaming?__ Was this another fantasy? Very badly, he'd hope not. _

_When Jackie wasn't looking, Fez went shifty-eyed and pinched himself. _

_Sure 'felt' real, and just how many opportunities of him kissing Jackie Burkhart is going to come around again? Fez had to be _brutally_ honest with himself, **that** could be in a couple of years. Or never.  
><em>

_Licking his lips in anticipation, shedding all self doubt from him. Rather it was a dream or not, he's gonna give it his best shot. Who knows, maybe if he gets lucky they would skip to 2nd base, 3rd, or so on - and much l_ike caramel on top of a healthy apple on a Field Day, he was going to savor it._ _

_ Jackie slid her eyes closed with her mouth slightly parted, breathing quietly, waiting forbearingly for his lips to grace hers. She could feel him get closer. The minty vapors of the of his mouth mingled against the rim of her lips. Did it bother her, that he always brought a toothbrush with him to school? Why is he always prepared? Is that cologne she smells? What's with all these stupid questions? _

_In sheer, utter, hindrance, Jackie never understand why she was so secretly obsessed over him or why on earth in this dimension, she would even 'think' of throwing herself on him, but to much shame, she did... and quite frequently, to be added.  
><em>

_She couldn't tell Donna that the kiss that Fez demonstrated in the theater gave her.. that 'tingly' feeling in the pants. It was gross! __Her crush on Steven Hyde being mentioned more openly, because it's less embarrassing and she gets to put up with less things - and__, it wasn't like 'liking' any other guy. No. Liking Fez was different. Much like liking a place similar to the south - her little crush on him is just creepy and no one will ever know. _

_Jackie remembered, before going to bed on weekends after tagging along with friends, mainly Donna, at _The Hub_, she would take these long bubble baths afterwards in her marble tub and feel disgusted with herself whenever she fantasized about giving Fez oral sex, better yet, receiving it._

_Receiving it from him. _

_From Fez!  
><em>

_Then there were those other times, when Michael stripped for her, she would overlap him and have these... disgusting, obscene daydreams of how Fez would do it. Because, he like to dance, and... dancers are good in bed, right? Even if as 'inexperienced' as he puts out at to be, he sure didn't _talk_ like a virgin - his charisma was was like hair on a static balloon. Which later on, __lead __Jackie to wonder how he is in the sack a__nd It's not like in a million years they'd be dating or anything. Because, well - he's foreign. _

_Not only that, whatever attraction she had towards him... it's _purely_ physical. _

_Whatever it is. Jackie had to find out herself if she's genuinely interested in him or if it's just some stupid phase. No more fishing for excuses like: It must've been the air in Eric's basement or Donna never shuts up about him. _

_Jackie bit the inside of her lip. Stupid Donna. Always freaking out about him and saying how 'fine' he is or how silky/suave he is. That sort of talk, might of, sort of made Jackie wonder why doesn't she dump 'no good' Eric and go after Fez herself - and then promptly discharged those notions when she imagined those two together. Dancing together, sharing food at _The Hub, _eskimo kisses, taking small walks around the block holding hands.** Red** hair._

_All of that put together, it was just 'ew' to her and __if anything, Jackie would agree, under any guy's arm, she would look better with him than Donna. Fez especially. He would never do for her tall friend. For her, he is simply off limits. _

_ And today, it was her time to know if this 'kiss' is going to confirm if she is going to continue lusting for him or not.  
><em>

_Lips trembling with nervousness and partial delight, Jackie's body practically shook for him to speed up when. She didn't mind that he was taking his time much, but he could at least be less dramatic about it. _Irate for him taking so long, the spoiled brunette concealed her impatience with an uncanny huff that came off as unnoticeable. _He caressed her cheek with his thumb. A few strands of her hair fell to the back of his hand, lightly brushing it.  
><em>

_Gracefully, their __lips molded__.  
><em>

_As predicted from the movie theater, the kiss was... like expected, smooth and slick.  
><em>

_Jackie remembered every detail of it. Just like before, she __took his face into her hands __and prolonged __the kiss__ by __deepening __ it. _

_Really deepening it. _

_She imagined the romantic music that was floating in the air just like that night in her head and the light of the projector flickering above them. Fez leaned in a little more, adding just the right amount of pressure into the embrace. It was magical. T__heir wet tongues tickling and gliding against each ones softly, then dipping and sliding __nimbly__ under two__ hot __ caves of __saliva._

_When she fell on her back, they continued. Their lips never separated for air, parting or anything. Throwing an arm behind her, she navigated her wrist and removed the fuzzy green and apricot groovy-flower pillow from under her back, just before taking his face into her hands and carrying on, kissing and caressing her foreign friend. _

_Passionately. _

_Being easy with her small figure as they tumbled down, Fez gracefully wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, enveloping her body close to his as his hair got tangled between her slim fingers.  
><em>

_This was definitely a dream he didn't want to wake up from. From time on, their little make-out session lasted longer than it was supposed to and became more sloppy, more profound, during what seemed like minutes.  
><em>

_ Before separating and completely on top of the world right now, Jackie giggled between Fez's lips before nipping and tugging on his bottom one gently and smoothing her palms over the fabric of his chest to under the collar of his shirt. __  
><em>

_"So... how was it?" She felt him breathe on her lips._

_Insanely awestruck and completely in another universe, Jackie parted away from him a little more and studied him. __She didn't know how to reply. __Her heart felt like - it was swimming in Mrs. Forman's_ _jello. Was it bad that she enjoyed this better than her first kiss?  
><em>

_"It's was..." Small swallow. "Wow..." The swarthy haired girl across from him rubbed her moist lips together and rolled her hazel eyes to the side. _

_ "I see..." _

_That same familiar knotty feeling turned at his organs again. Suddenly down on himself, he knew he shouldn't of agreed to kiss her. A monotonous murmur peeled at his lips.  
><em>

_"So, just 'wow', huh."_

_The girl across from him nodded with a few mindless blinks before receiving a dejected sigh from him.  
><em>

_"You paused, Jackie. You don't have to pretend. You hate it..."  
><em>

_"No, Fez. That's not it. I mean - I liked it. It was good."_

_Automatically, his face lit up, beaming that ridiculous, half grin._

_"Really?" _

_Thoroughly breathless, he rolled his trademark 'r' between the gaps of his well taken care of pearly whites. That half grin quickly turning into a full bloom smile._

_Nodding yes and concealing a red tinted blush with a scrunched up sleeve in her palm. "N'mhm."  
><em>

_"You could use a little practice, though." Transfixed in a glance, she lied. After wiping all traces of spit and saliva from her creamy face, she nested her palm under the up the hood of his brown jacket and guiding her hand to the back of his neck.  
><em>

_"Hmh'heh - That tickles." _

_Just like she feared, the spark is still there. Maybe that's why she's so attracted to him. Everything he does, it's just so 'dynamic':_

_Like oil on paper, she could easily decipher his personality was definitely something stunning.  
><em>

Cute, yet sensual.

Confident, yet shy.

_ Mind giggle. _

_That mixed perfectly**. ****  
><strong>_

_Jackie closed her eyes again and reclaimed his lips with her own. Fez accommodated, of course, and accepted her invitation, engulfing her lips voraciously._

_They must have made out at least three, four times.. and it didn't stop there._

_For each passing moment, their hands would wander, their bodies would slope up and downwards, their breaths... growing heavy and heavier by each passing minute. __Jackie would imagine it'd be pure 'perverted bliss' from his spectrum of the pyramid, but in some weird way he seemed noble with it.  
><em>

_No more running away from her feelings now, Jackie knows for sure that she's attracted to him. Deciding it's time to test the waters, t__heir little world took itself for another spin when he found her, at first accidentally, then very much on purpose, reaching for the latch of his belt buckle. __Without given second thought, her dainty hand lead __astray, __down below to feel what's underneath those cinnamon colored bell-bottoms. Physically condoning her movements, Fez let out a soft sigh and gradually sloped upwards to give her another smooth peck on her lips, when he felt her glazed fingernails click against the reflective silver of his belt and for all that went on, he most certainly hoped she hasn't been drinking on their way to her house, or that would of sucked.  
><em>

_Panting from their heavy kissing, acting as if he didn't know what's going on, the girl's new foreign love interest dissected away from her, leaning on both his hands. "Who- whoa, Jackie - " He called for her. "What are you doing?"  
><em>

_Ashamed at how predatory she had became after srealizing what she had just done, a very flustered and frightened Jackie sharply__ retracted her hand. __  
><em>

_"Fez - ! OH.. my god... I didn't mean to -"  
><em>

_"No... It's fine." Still laying down on her side, she watched him reach south his own hands. "I like where this is going." Breathless, in his sweet accent he suggested. __"Let's play a game, shall we?"_

_Wide-eyed and zombie-like, she didn't think twice about what she was going to say and alluded. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."_

_From across from her, he gave a 'that's the idea' nod before rewarding her with a flirty peck on her pouted lips and scooting backwards. "Bingo."  
><em>

_Staring transfixed in fascination, the brunette lets her tongue smoothed over her lips before extending an eager arm to his belt buckle again. This time her hand was gravitated by a slight tug on the wrist.  
><em>

_"Here.." Fez acquiesced. "...let me do it."_

_Coy fingers graced the cold, metallic rectangle that added blockage above his straining bulge. _

_Smirk. "I can't let you have all the fun, at least, not yet." __Wink.__ "How about I satisfy that delicious curiosity with a little 'show and tell'." Grinning widely, Jackie dug her teeth into her lip and nodded. "I'll show you my _goods_ and you can _tell_ me how you _like_ it."  
><em>

_Her heart nearly skipped a beat at his belt rattling and the sound of his zipper going down. _

_During climbing out of her rainbow stitched, cream-colored sweater and undoing the clear plastic buttons on the thin striped shirt she wore under it, it was becoming severely hard for Jackie to tear her eyes off of him. She knew if they continued, it meant that they would be taking their friendship into a whole new level, and that meant, even more secrets for her and Michael. _

_Which was okay for her side. _

_Surprising?  
>...<em>

_To Jackie?  
><em>

_Frankly, not.  
><em>

_She didn't really care much about their relationship anymore. All of that, it's went to hell a long time ago - and, it's not like she's cheating or anything. On a count of them arguing and taking a break from each other. And, all that time he's been spending at Eric Forman's house, he 'had' to be fooling around with that fluffy-haired blonde bimbo Laurie again. __ He could pretend to outsmart her all he liked. She isn't stupid. __Red lipstick stains and the smell of used _Newports_. Jackie's seen hickeys on his neck that weren't hers and Fez could only hold a secret for so long._

_Put two and two together: Fez is really desperate to lose his virginity and Jackie is really hot for him now. Really... really, hot for him. Emotions rising and feeling extra generous, she just might take it.__ Using her acquired experience, what more perfect person for him to be granted that fine opportunity to put to the test?_

_ Sure did keep Micheal coming back for more._

_Libidinous discomfort scratching at the end of his throat. "I really like you Jackie, I can't take it."  
><em>

_ Again, he kissed her passionately, breathing in sharply through is nose while gently nipping and tugging on the skin on the nape of her neck. Breathing patterns dramatically changing, he thought he heard a muffled moan stimulate from her mouth before ending with gentle bites on her skin and soft, mesmeric pecks.  
><em>

_ Fez removed his lips from her hen he was instantaneously flipped over, to where she was on top of him now._

_ "Oh, so now the lady wants to take charge..." He narrated aloud with a spiky, devilish grin.  
><em>

_That earned him another hungry kiss.  
><em>

_Hands on his chest with a damp seriousness stirring at her tone. "I just want you to know right now... What we are about to do, there is no turning back and that whatever happens today, stays right here."_

_Giving hint of full understanding, nodding weakly. "Of course."_

_Fez sat up slightly to where she could wrap her denim bell-bottomed thighs and ankles around his hips.  
><em>

_"...and that means no turning back." Shivering distractedly with her eyes closed, from each of the kisses she was receiving in her neck. "Fez, I wanna continue this... but, in secret."_

_Laying below him again, now dragging her hands down to his shoulders and curling her fingers in the fabric of his shirt, under his jacket. " - In secret." Jackie reiterated between kisses. "...Is that bad?"_

_"No." Taking it as a grain of salt, Fez uttered in his softest voice. "Not at all."_

_He closed his eyes at the soothing sensation of her cool fingers trailing down the loose strands of his hair and closed eyelids.  
><em>

_"Well... truth be told." Pressing his lips against the back of her palm, between the lines of her sliding fingers and the digits below her clear coat manicure. "It's not exactly what I'd picture it to be..." Nesting his face in hollowness of her neck. "But, that's fine. You've just made me the happiest man in the planet."  
><em>

_"_Yeah_... I tend to do that." Jackie complimented herself and rolled on top of him, pulling her hands down over him and hugging him tight where she could rest her head against her chest._

When I get home babe, I'm gonna light your fire  
>All day I've been thinking about you babe<br>You're my one desire  
>Gonna wrap my arms around you<br>Hold you close to me  
>Oh babe I wanna taste your lips<br>I wanna fill your fantasy, (yeah)

_Fez brought her closer to him and rubbed her shoulder. "And, not only saying that because I almost got to _third_ base with you. You really are something, Jackie." _

Don't know where I'd be  
>You're not just another lover<br>No, you're everything to me  
>Every time I'm with you baby,<br>I can't believe it's true

_"Aww..."_

When you're laying in my arms  
>And you do the things you do,<br>You can see it in my eyes  
>I can feel it in your touch,<br>You don't have to say a thing  
>Just let me show how much<p>

_"So... Taken that you are relaxed now, I guess we are not.. going to do it?"_

_"Mm. No."  
><em>

_"Oh, how I really want to do-it."_

Love you, need you, (yeah)

_"What was that Fez?"  
><em>

_"Um, nothing." His vibrating pupils skidded to the side, up at the ceiling, then back at her. "I said: Mmm, that's okay, I love to cuddle."_

I wanna kiss you all over  
>And over again<br>I wanna kiss you all over  
>Till the night closes in<br>Till the night closes in

_Everything fades into black._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**

-sings the rest of the song-

_Stay with me, lay with me, holding me, loving me, babay_  
><em>Here with me, near with me, feeling you close to me, babayyy<em>

Haha. ;D You guessed it. This would be Fez's first time as the rebound.

Flashback timing? Episode wise, a bit before "Ice Shack". For those of you who are disappointed about me not continuing with the 'Laurie flashbacks', don't worry, that will come in due time. Be patient. ;) Love you guys.

**P.S:** Changed winter to fall if you guys don't mind.

What? What do you mean, "what's with the snow?"

It can snow!

They live in near Canada for cripe's sake.


	4. Part lV

**Author's Note:** Looking back on the last one... that one was _kinda_, boring. /: Well, I say, thank goodness for getting that off my chest, upcoming chapters really need an explanation. Uploaded for those who still read this.

**PS:** Sorry it took me so long. Well, ages. (x_x) Fez was actually more of a challenge to write than I thought. :( I should of introduced **Big Rhonda** and **Caroline** by now, I am so _sooo_ behind.

Oh yeah, and no music in this chapter. Sorry. Couldn't find any special events for it... um yeah.

**PSS:** If Eric could find time to date that 'slurpie slut' while Donna was with Casey, then I think the chances of Jackie and Fez having an on-and-off fling is more than likely.

Also... Spelling errors, grammars.

Sorry, it's been 3 months since the last update. I think I owe it to you guys. I'll fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_"THAT 70'S SHOW" and or related entities are owned by (TM) and (c) by Carsey—Werner—Mandabach LLC Production in association with 20th Century FOX and part of 21st Television, All Rights Reserved._

* * *

><p><strong>"Coming Down Again"<strong>

_Part lV_

* * *

><p><strong>Fez's POV<strong>

It's only okay if she goes first.

Well, at least when we're outside her bedroom, or away from the guys... that is what she told me. I try to kiss her when we're surrounded by people, she shoves me away. I try to hold her hand at the mall, she rejects me.

Since the beginning of it all, it's always been this way.

When I told Kelso his girlfriend gets me in the pants, I didn't think it would be _that_ soon.

Her presence around me to this very day still makes me feel very ill.

No matter how many times I wish could go back and undo everything, there was always this invisible rope pulling at my leg.

Yeah sure, it was a little bumpy in the beginning, but I liked it. It felt natural.

Ay, it all started at the freakin' disco, where I've _truly_ fallen for her. Oh back then, how I hated Kelso and for a temporary amount of time, he was the center of my envy. Always kissing her, wrapping his arms around her, touching her... when Pam Macy and Eric's sister was just around the corner.

For the sake of my friendship and my insanity, I have mastered faking the emotion known as 'joy', so I won't jeopardize all that I've built with the guys.

'_Oh Jackie, you and Hyde are like two peas in a pod._' '_Oh Hyde, you are hiding your feelings, because you _love_ her._'_ '...Jackie and Hyde sitting in a tree...'_

Oh god, that's disgusting!

I couldn't take it!

I hated it.

That absolutely made me sick...

I did not come all the way to this country to be brought down by my surroundings and I definitely didn't agree to pursue a taboo relationship, to get one-upped in love by a friend.

Especially my _best_ friend.

Each time more repulsing than the last, I would sit there watching them suck face like two stupid monkeys, barging in on them constantly, _purposely... s_o they would be sickened enough by my presence, not try it again. The thought of her dipping her tongue inside of someone else's mouth, made me resent everything to do with her to the core.

Hidden emotions resurfacing, I never got how she could move on fast, after all we've been through. Yes, I might have gotten upset that she picked Kelso over me, and I _might_ of stormed off, because her indecisiveness, but crap— it was her fault.

What else could I have done?

I've already lost the first time, trying to compete for her heart, and no thanks.

I didn't want to get into _that_ again.

The only part of Jackie that I'm allowed to carry with me, would be our little 'roller disco' escapades.

Believe it or not, that night also belongs to my wide collection of bad memories. One of my deepest regrets being, not kissing her. Oh, how I would of taken her hard. At least if I told that story about that night to the guys, they would of believed me.

Well, I guess I could blame myself on that one. More than weeks after that rainbow filled fiasco, I developed a habit of telling lies about 'loss of virginity', which made them lose interest in my stories. Not to mention, I blurt out things every now and then. My deepest darkest secret, occasionally spilled— well, mostly Jackie's... me doing it with her.

Dilemma often overlooked with hysteria, they didn't know if they actually took the time to connect the dots, what we had in our little posse would be _no_ laughing matter.

And getting punched in the nads and losing the ones who are closest to me forever, isn't a very good look on me right now.

Going back to that one summer, after I found out about Hyde from Eric, the way that he was on top of Jackie like that... It nearly killed me.

I couldn't sleep...

...and when I _did_ sleep, I wish I would never wake up, because of the pain and trouble she's brought me.

Stupid me, I should of stopped her right there, when she avoided saying that she loved me the week I fell for her again after graduation.

Or boobs.

Yes.

Maybe, just at boobs.

How much of an idiot, was I... Lending her a hand, right after she's screwed me over that many times.

Never an important piece for the role, always at the sidelines watching them play.

Like cat and mouse, Kelso and Hyde would go at it, fighting hard for love they didn't deserve, but what they didn't count on, was a _snake_.

As much as I hate to call myself something like that, if I remembered clearly, it was no other than _me_ who made love to Jackie Burkhart behind the garage and in Donna's room. It was neither Kelso or Hyde.

Jackie practically had me on my hands and knees, bending to her every whim, just from a few words and provoking kitchen encounters.

By the way, I would like to thank the_ Bonneville_ company for making my life _good_ and partially a living hell. On frequent, lonely nights, my mouth would still linger for the taste of those pastry sweet lips and candy-coated kisses.

Just lying alone would get me so hot. On and off thoughts would flicker. The way her wet, naked body would slap against mines in my host parents' shower while I plowed that sweet ass, would get me off so fast. That cute tailbone of hers would be the _first_ place I had the honor of taking the virginity of anything.

Even something as simple as an article of clothing that belonged to Jackie or that napkin she used to wipe that painted tattoo away from that creamy hip of hers— you'd be surprised, I've gotten off of than more than any porno I've ever succeeded watching.

It never crossed my mind how I got this way. I don't even know how I got stuck collecting silly things like that.

I couldn't let go.

That was the problem.

The _Playboy_ images Kelso supplies me with more often now, they could never compare to the touch of a real woman.

I need to be loved. I want to _feel_ someone's hands on me. Girls made out of paper and ink don't move the way Jackie do, and they definitely don't make _those_ sounds.

Even when I was with Rhonda, even when I had Nina, none of those feelings never compared to the ones I had for that girl.

'Good riddance', I say to that.

Bah, I wasn't too into them, anyway.

Nina don't know what love is. She didn't even try. The only reason she introduced me to her colorblind parents in the first place, was because I begged her. Then, just as I begin to feel attached, she goes and dumps me. That Nina, the first two times we did it, I was already performing better than her.

Those other 35 times, screw it.

I was just horny— I was just looking to show off.

And, and, when it would feel _good_, I would feel horrible.

I don't know how Jackie can even go through with sleeping with Kelso and Hyde after ever being involved with me, but knowing that I was sleeping with some other woman besides my lady love, made me feel rotten to the core.

Nina, oh precious Nina...

In a way, I guess I shouldn't talk lowly of her. Before she went from part time ex-girlfriend into full-time bitch, working at the DMV was quite pleasant and _did_ have its benefits.

Like, it did got me this car... and for a little _while_, I did get to see what it is like to be top dog. From an upperhand point-of-view, not so shabby. Other than what I already know, I was just her dildo. Just like Eric's sister and every other woman that I've been involved with.

Personality wise, they were equally, one and the same.

Ay, I couldn't even look at their faces when I was doing it.

Hating myself for stooping to such a low level.

All of that effort just to make Jackie Burkhart jealous. But did it work? Well, for a while, but she'll recover. Jackie will always get me back.

That non-stop talking about doing it, the constant bragging about me being enchanted about Caroline's smile or Nina's 'booty'___—___ all of it, was just a ploy. Yes, I was physically attracted to them, that is true with most women, but none of them had made me half-crazy like Jackie did.

She says, _I_ make her crazy, when it's actually the other way around!

I especially love how she takes it all back in the next half hour, after we go off and do our own thing. Those forfeits, she often calls 'wins'... It's almost guaranteed, she will always find a way to use it against me later. Those challenges. That non-stop battle for power, it was all her idea. So what, she knows my weaknesses? Big deal. Screw control, I didn't want control. Just for a few, I wish Jackie would just accept that, outside of coitus, I am not a mean person.

Another example of disappointment, Jackie said if I were more domineering, she would leave Hyde for me in a heartbeat— but that would be just stupid.

What kind of friend would I be, if I actually followed through?

Laughable in the least, I could say it's very funny how we're still sitting next to each other to this day. As far as the guys know, my affection for Jackie is nothing but a creepy 'come and go' crush... and I didn't lose my virginity during the last semester of school, it was actually the first where I got lucky in.

Maybe... I don't know...

I think Jackie is just mad, because no matter how bad she looks at it, I'm the only one who can fulfill those fantasies.

My self destruction, partly, I blame on our first sexual experience. That's how I found out how good she was, and also how much of a lunatic she is.

**Last November, 1977_ - (Regular POV)_**

_Gentle nudge. _

_Nudge. _

_Whisper. "Hey, Fez."_

_Nudge__. Nudge._

_". . ."_**_  
><em>**

_"Fez..?" __Echo._

_"Lover, wake up... did we fall asleep?"_

_slid off of her mattress and slid the curtains open, streaming in the prismatic arctic light that was giving heat to the glass. __Over closed eyelids, everything was redorange above him. Bony fingers slowly opening, the window's revealed light poured a white sheen on his face, giving off a crisp illumination that warmed their faces and bodies. Fez parted his dry lips to speak. "Oh, I guess we did." _

__Vision adjusting like a blurry camera's lens, he lunged over the messy sheets, taking a moment to adjust himself. Over his shoulder, Jackie was already closing the last button on her blouse. Hopes dashing rapidly, a __sudden disappointment jabbed at him __when he missed out on taking a glimpse of her chest. __

__What color was her bra?__

__ He had already forgotten.  
><em>_

_"You... you, called me lover." Fez __breathed, lazily spinning at her side. _

_"...mhm."  
><em>

_"..and..." Two of his hands searched his face, then his chest and lap. "I'm still here?"_

_Inattentive nod.  
><em>

_"So this means..."_

_Her shoulder facing him for a second, Jackie grabbed her bubble bristled hairbrush from the small drawer and began grooming herself with it.  
><em>

_"Oh, happy day. I guess it wasn't a dream after all." _

_Plastic item falling to the ground with a small tap, a high pitched scream boomed from her diaphragm when she was playfully snatched by the hips and thrown into the mattress._

_"Fez!"_

_Jackie freaked. _

_The poor girl balled up her fists to beat him off of him, but was quickly hushed by his lips brushing against hers._

_He kissed her. _

_To much equal content, Jackie eagerly accepts and lets herself melt into another embrace._

_Palms resting neatly on his shoulders, Jackie was on top of him again. They talked for a bit about their favorite things, their hobbies, where things would go between them if everything continues to work out like the first few minutes of success as it did... and of course, school._

_"So, does this feel real?" S___lender arms surrounding his neck, d___amp lips would press several kisses along side his jawline and other places. "...and... this?"_

_Reclined and soaked in blissed, the newly found couple twitched at the startled by footsteps in the hallway._

_"What's that?" Fez asked, pulling himself up a little. _

_"Nobody, there isn't be anyone home. My dad should be on a business meeting and my mom—"_

_Shoulder first, l__ike a front-line quarterback__, Kelso sent himself plummeting through the door with a lamp shade ridiculously slanted over his head. Rested in his big hand was a semi-fresh bouquet of flowers and a few presents._

**WHAM!**

_"SURPRISE!"_

_Hopping off of Fez's body at the same time the door slammed opened, Jackie knowing called out the intruder's name shakily. "Michael?"_

_Jackie and looked back at Fez, who was just as traumatized as her, then back at the brown haired guy who was trapped inside the ridged decorated article of furniture. __Both hearts skipped a beat when the outline of his physical presence confirmed it was him. __"...Jackie?"_

_"Oh my god, Michael!"_

_Bodies rigid like frozen ice-pops, they sat _in complete utter silence_ at what was unraveled in front of them._

_"Micheal." Scared and moderately disturbed, she called again out rather hastily. "Wha_—_what are you doing here?" _

_Clumsy from the lacking guidance in his steps, Kelso held himself in a cluster of panic for a short moment. "Guh__—__ I thought I heard you scream so I came here as fast as I can, to see what's wrong."_

_Lampshade still on his strand covered dome, he carried on. __"...and... d'I came here to see my favorite girl..."_

_'Oh, please' scowl marked on his face, Fez kept at a silent composure and pulls his body off of Jackie's mattress while holding onto his belt to prevent it from clinking.  
><em>

_Poised like a baby giraffe and b__lushing __furiously under his nostril produced body heat, __Kelso knotted his __striped__ gym-socked ankles, stepping towards the girl __in an awkward twist__. "...got'cha these."_

_Revealed from his left hand, he pulled out a cotton-blue __stuffed bunny and an orange foil stick-balloon. _

_"...y'know... Just to say, I'm sorry. Because, we belong together and... that's, what I gotta do."_

_"Oh, Michael..."_

_Hands resting above his knees, the foreigner hung himself there, playing with his fingers for only a few seconds and then leaning towards the floor.  
><em>

_Spellbound for only a second, Jackie declined, barely __snapping out of it. "No, Michael. I don't want these. I told you already, I don't wanna see you."_

_"Aw, man. But, Jackie..." Kelso's voice suddenly became very small. "I ran all the way here..." Tone constructing regularity again. "And, Eric ditched me because of _Donna_, then I forgot my pants when I was changin' 'em. Then, I had to run back home to get this balloon, because my dog had it and I was chasin' it 'n stuff_..._"_

__Light bulb concealing item being held secure in place above him by Jackie, she waved with another hand at Fez and mouthed 'go' as a signal for his escape.  
><em>_

_Thankful that it wasn't his shoulders Jackie's anger was piling on, he went through her front door as instructed. The sounds of their voices fading when he made it passed her living room and dashes out to her front lawn, sauntering towards the sidewalk.  
><em>

_Today was a good day... _

_Dazed and confused at the same time at what had just happened, Fez __pumps his first brightly in mid-air and twists it like a key. __Proudly, he marched his way out of the residence. __A smile as bright as the stars held on his face, it stretches even wider when he zoned out at the possibilities of the things he might share with Jackie in the future. _

_Proud and accomplished, just from a __few feet away, Fez could see Hyde in his Nissan denim jacket. He was already standing outside the large house in his wine colored aviators. __Pale skin flushed from the low Fahrenheit, one of his hands were equipped with a short stick of nicotine, dimly lit. The other, was tucked in his tattered grass stained jeans pocket._

_"Whoa... Fez."_

_He blurted. __"Don't tell Kelso!"  
><em>

_"Huh, what?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"'Nothing... Nothing? That's all you have to say?" _

_Fez didn't think Hyde noticed, but he almost sounded like a nagging parent. __"P__ull up your pants!" __Loose finger pointing at his hanging, undone belt, shrieking at him in an almost high-pitched voice at the last word. __"I told you, you've got to control those urges, man!"_

_"Ay..."_

_Just like that, Fez stopped shivering from the cold and latched his belt back into place, pulling his silver zipper upwards._

_"So—wai— what are you doing here? I thought you had to see your probation officer." _

_Snow melting under the setting sun, they treaded more and more away from the Burkhart property. _

_"Nope, never was a probation officer, Fez." Taking a hit from his fading roll of tobacco and flicking the top of his lighter, Hyde kept a hardy stance. "Said that to avoid Jackie."_

_'More Than a Feeling' almost on full blast on his radio, a young Eric Forman pulled over in his _Vista Cruiser_ with a triumphant grin spread over his slim face. He stuck his head out the window, his foot light on the peddle. Car rolling very slowly. "You guys have got to know what Donna just did today while we were studying. It's so..._ wow_."_

_Fez lit up. "Oo, let me guess... You two did it, and it was magical."_

_"Eh..."_

_Exactly when Forman pulled his key away from the ignition, right at the guitar solo, the music stops with him. _

_He looked back at Hyde. _

_Hyde does the same, then looked back at Fez._

_"Fez, we've been doin' some talking and..."_

_ Eric added.__"Yeah... about that..."  
><em>

_"We can't tell you this stuff anymore." Cough.  
><em>

_"Aw, why not?"  
><em>

_"You can say, it's one of life's mysteries." Hyde smacks the back of his jacket and smoothed the edges of his shoulder with the back of his palm. "Well, for you, at least." Chuckle._

_"I don't get it."_

_Rough pat.  
><em>

_"Exactly, my man. That's the _problem_. These stories of us doing it with hot chicks, you can't relate. So, I think it's best to say... when you're not a virgin anymore, Forman and I will maybe, later on... _enlighten_ you on that..__."_

_ From the driver's wheel, __the skinny fellow agreed. "Yup."  
><em>

_"And that, Fez, is a much finer art than zen." Sniff. "That my man, is the art of..." _

_"Smokin' hot sex, baby!" _

_Loud high-fives and wrinkle-nosed snickering._

_Dejection undetected, Fez slouched a bit. _

_Pink cheeks puffed like miniature air balloons, Hyde tapped his index finger on the end of his cigarette and sprinkled the ashes to the gravel, then drops the tobacco to the ground, crushing the ice-mixed soot with the tip of his uncle's oxford boots. W__ith the underside of his fingers, he __tugged on the _Vista Cruiser's_ unlocked door, opening it, the frosty air, overlapping the heater. _

_Attired in half-assed agility, the frizzy haired rebel hurled himself into Eric's passenger seat, raising his buttocks slightly in the air with his knees pointed to the ceiling, grabbing the seat-belt from under him. _

_"So, anyway... about Donna..."  
><em>

_Grunt, exhale. "y'Forman. Tell me more at the basement."_

_Dreams of current events in his brain while fixing the collar of his shirt, the tanned skin boy kept himself mute.  
><em>

_"Fez, buddy, aren't you gonna hop in?" Spirited blue eyes pointed at the empty seats that were offered in the back.  
><em>

_"Nah... That's okay... I..." Gripping an excuse. "...have to go..."_

_Eric and Hyde blinked observantly and traded peculiar glances at the foreigner._

_Fez skimmed through his mind for similar words to 'abode'. Emphasizing his 'h'. "Home..."_

_Another __short __set of a few short blinks._

_"...to do some things..."_

_Elation fading, 'masturbation' had to be it.  
><em>

_"Man, seriously, too much information there, Fez." Hyde gibed. "That's _way_ too much to fathom in one day."_

_"Oh, sorry about that."_

_Fez resumed bidding his two friends farewell by walking backwards normally, then turning around the other direction and hurdling over a flat bush sideways like a giddy olympics track runner.  
><em>

**The Hub - (Two days later...)**

_"...and in the end, I was so relieved, because then I found out they were my mom's and..."_

_"Okay, okay, now— ew, Donna. You've _already_ told me _the panties_ story a million times. Let's change the subject and talk about something more _interesting_ this time."_

_"Ohh... You mean, like you?__"_

_"Oh my god!" Squeak. Clapping. "_How'd you know?_"  
><em>

_Knowing it would eventually come to that, Donna just nodded along and agreed with her. _

_Said very blandly. "I had a hunch." _

_Stack of homework being placed away to make room for her food, Donna gestured as she spoke. __"Okay Jackie, let's talk about _you_, then."_

_Straightening up her long fur jacket with a long fixated stare, the brunette sat up straight-backed with a quirky smile, lifting her round cheekbones. _

_ "You like Fez." Donna teased, getting ready to snicker. _

_"Oh, don't even start, you..."  
><em>

_"Hold on, hold on. Wait. I didn't _finish_ yet."_

_Jackie crossed her arms over her chest. _

_"..._and_ Chip _and_ Hyde." Firm and collective while keeping serene, the redhead removed her hand from her paper tray containing the corn-dog she had just bit __and a group of fries. __"Are you listening?"_

_"Yes."_**_  
><em>**

_"Really, though. This is some real, serious stuff here. Like, in 3rd period, Chip asked me about you... that scared me."_

_ Donna clung to her blazer-jacket shoulders, sampling chills. __"And— I know it's like, none of my business, with the whole ' kissing _experimenting_' thing you've got there... but that makes _four_." __Holding up a pale hand up with her thumb bent inside her palm. "__**Four** guys, Jackie, that you have no intention in going out with. Or is that all I _know_..."_

_Cheeks tinged in a scarlet color in sheer embarrassment, the brunette sunk to her seat with a heavy sigh when her friend cornered her with a question. _

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Donna, I already told you, I don't know. And the kissing part, you're wrong. I never kissed Chip, neither have I kissed Hyde."_

_Chewing on her french fry. __"Hnh, what about Kelso?"  
><em>

_"You mean, Micheal?"_

_Much disgust was in her features during that reply. "Euch, what _about_ Michael? Except, I did the best I could and I just might give up on him, completely. There is not a single romantic bone in his body! And __after what he's done to me? No. No,_ he's_ the one that should feel guilty. He isn't even an option.__ "  
><em>

_Jackie shook her head, removing the straw and top from her cup of cola and sipping it. _

_"Well, glad you feel so strongly about that. I just wonder what you're going to do about all the..."**  
><strong>_

_Watching the dainty girl give her the 'hairy eyeball' across the table, the redhead finished. "The attention, Jackie."_

_"Yeah, you're jealous because I'm popular. What else is there to know?"_

_"Seriously." Donna warned again. "You should really like, __hurry up and just like— pick one, before __the pressure catches up to you and, y'know, bites you in the ass in the end."_

_Basic and uncaring with delivered speech. Jackie flopped her hands and rests both on her laps and confessed. "I'm not being serious."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm not being serious with any of them."_ Halfway fizzy from her bottle of pop, she tittered. "Chip asked me on a date!"__

_Gaze recovering from dimming, her often called 'lumberjack' friend thought she was either being pyscho, or things weren't being heard right. Ginger eyelashes touched her eyelids and barely bulged out of their sockets at that exclamation. "Wait just a second, I'm lost. I thought—"_

_ "Don't worry Donna, I don't 'like' him. I just going to see if Steven is _capable_ of getting jealous. __Plus, I've got plenty of time to pick the perfect boyfriend. I don't see what's the big deal."_

_"Hnh-heh. Yeah, you're right. Because it's _totally_ your life and what you're doing is so _not_ slutty, and _doesn't_ go against the means of most women _struggle_." _

_"You see..." Pointed finger retracting back the fur slabs of her coat. "Wait, h'what?"_

_Exhale. "Nevermind."  
><em>

_"You're overreacting, Donna. Choices like these, they don't just drop in your lap. It takes time, patience... stamina." More giggling. "Well, I'm pretty, so that doesn't really count for me. __Like this." Pulling her fingers into her palm and squeezing it. "You have ta grasp it, y'know?" Jackie bounced up from her cushion seat then sitting back down. "So what do you think?"_

_"I don't know, why don't you ask my crystal ball?" Boorish acrimony was marked in her arched brow expression.  
><em>

_That didn't come clear to Jackie at all. __"...crystal ball? Huh?"_

_Indifferent from the lack of adherence, Donna didn't say anything.  
><em>

_"_Oh!_ That reminds me! This will be the perfect opportunity to test out my number 8-ball!"_

_Getting ready to head out the exit door, Jackie snagged her long strappy purse away from the table and struts quickly away, until the flame haired tomboy reels her back in with a bothersome suggestion. _

_"_Or_, you could end this _now_, and pick F_ez_..."_

_Heels loosing it's 'click', the snobby girl twirled around slowly and retreated back to her seat with a gentle breeze that followed her settled movement._

_"...Donna?__"  
><em>

_"Hey, before you get pissed, I'll just say this..." Truth reserved in her alto windpipe, Donna carried on. "At the movies, it was dark there, but don't think because our backs were turned, no one saw the way you were freakin' touching him."_

_"Huh, what?"_

_"...and the way you were holding onto Fez when Kelso went off to get _Snowcaps_. You sneaky bitch, don't think I didn't see you." Kissy face. "Mwuh. Mwuh. Mwuh. And the way you basically shoved that poor girl asking for directions out of the way, while we were getting tickets. Didn't know you were so possessive."  
><em>

_Fuming irritation by the accurate note of bothersome analysis, Jackie dropped her purse and wrenched her arm across the food holding platform to shut her up with a pinch, but was blocked with a french-fried occupied hand. "Oh my god, look at you, you're as red as a tomato! You're _bu_-lushing!"  
><em>

_There was no explanation for what had been said. Ticked off practically, she had to corner her with a believable excuse. "You ever seem to think, Donna? That, maybe 'friends' hold onto each other tight when they're scared? _She_ was in the way." Verbal attack slowly encroaching. "And really, how many times I have to tell you? I don't like **Fez**."_

_No__t giving her a chance to speak when she saw her suck her lips in that tight, annoying smile.  
><em>

_Abrupt and repeated. "Donna, I don't like FEZ." _

_"Jackie, the way you two keep grabbing at each other in line and making those googly faces, I'd say it's pretty obv_ious that you two have this thin—_"  
><em>

_"Donna, if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna hit you.__"_

_Backing off now, she watch her sigh through her nose and pull back her jeering, ongoing stride. "Okay, okay." She would mutter, taking a small gulp her classic cola. "Take it easy." Side slump. "I was only teasing, no need to get all defensive." Chortle._

_Not missing when she pinched her that time. "Well, it's too late."_

_"Hh-hey, ow!" Titter. "Okay, you win. You win! God."_

_Slow chewing. "Wow, I've never seen you so serious before. Well, not since you thought Kelso got you, y'know... preg—"_

_Selective hearing used again, the brown haired girl changes the subject out of nowhere. _

_"Now, back to me." Deviating from the confrontation, Jackie thought it would be best to magnify her self-absorbed brilliance with small, senseless chatter. _

_"It just feels so good to have power over _men_, you know? I bet I could get any one of them and _I_ don't even have to _try_."_

_"Okay, __what ever happened to the Jackie Burkhart I know, and what have you done with her?"_

_"Because, y__ou're not making any sense. Yo__u sound... _weird_." Light reddish eyelashes aligned in a diamond shaped squint. __"Almost like, _Laurie_."_

_"Oho... Ohh, now you've _really_ crossed the line." Verbally, Jackie gave Donna at least five passage on why she was wrong and why she was right. " and it's just a kissing. Just. Kissing. It's not like I'm sleeping with them or anything. A__nd_ I_ can't help if you envy me, because I have more options than you!" _

_Icy on her deliverance, Jackie's glass cutting mouth was quiet enough for everyone nearby not to notice, but loud enough for Donna to hear. _

_"Okay first off, Chip is an ass, and second_, do you mean the same guys at the basement_?" Infuriated, upwards she rose. "The _same_ guys that spy on me in the shower,__ try to cop a feel on me __and go through my underwear drawer?"_

_"...Those ones?"_

_Silent, the wavy haired brunette stirred her open-lid drink in discontent with her straw. _

_"_Ho_, my god Jackie. Not only was that so self-centered, but that is the most immature thing I've heard all day."**  
><strong>_

_"Well... if Eric's the best you can do..." _

_"No, this is way different. Eric's loves me. He's been there for me, for like, ever— and probably will. And I'm sorry, I'm not you... I don't need to make-out with like 50 guys to show that I'm sexy and popular." _

_Food being left on the table, Donna brought herself to full height, folds her books and binders closed and pulled them closest to her chest.  
><em>

_"...oh yeah, and one last thing."  
><em>

_It was now Jackie's turn to close her arms over her torso, she furrowed her brow at the tall girl. "And like, I_ can't_ believe I'm saying this to you, but you can just— You could just get bent!"_

_Gasp. "Aah!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ **Aww, Donna and Jackie fight. :c Noooo.

Well, that pretty much sums up the next event, for now. Haha. If you noticed the change in the timing, it's Fall here now. Caught up with the eps. Yeahhh...

Anywhos, just wanted to apologize real fast for being so slow.

And also, sorry... nobody bones in this chapter.

Lol. I feel like Fez now in the 'Kiss of Death' episode. "No sex now."

If you guys want the story to get far enough, for those scenes...

Please review.

Stay clear of the next chapter, that might come sooner than_ you think. _


End file.
